Anything is possible
by hutton207
Summary: Now adults, the HSM gang are raising their own families. Join them on their journey as they deal with the trials and tribulations of family life including Adoption, puberty, love plus lots more besides. Couples include, TROYELLA, ZEKEPAY, CHAYLOR etc.
1. Chapter 1: An Angel to watch over me

**Anything is Possible **

Hey guys! I hope you like this story. I Would love to hear your reviews (constructive criticism always welcome! ) . Also would love to hear your suggestions.

I do not own High school musical.

Love and hugs

Hutton207

* * *

Chapter one, An Angel to watch over me

"Mommy?" A small voice yelled for the third time.

"She's not here, she left months ago. Now be QUIET and get back to your room". The small girl was roughly shoved by someone much larger than herself.

"Don't you dare disturb me again" The voice said. It was icy and vicious. As the young girl crept back to her dingy room she closed the door and huddled under her covers. She heard footsteps down the corridor and her father's angry voice outside her door. she squeezed her eyes tight shut as the door swung open with a bang.

Annabel Jackson woke up with a jump. She looked frantically around her room. Her father was nowhere nearby and her door was closed. She had been having a nightmare. A flashback. She looked around her room. She was in the children's home. She heard Larry snoring next door and knew she was safe. She climbed out of her bed and knelt down beside her bed. She looked out of her window and into the sky. She clasped her hands together and started to pray.

"Dear God. Daddy always said you were not real and Mommy said she lost her faith in you". The young girl paused before continuing.

"Please look after my Mommy – wherever she is. And please God, if you're really listening and you really are real, please find me a family. A proper family with a mommy and daddy who love me and have a back yard where I can play. Maybe even a puppy?" she said sounding hopeful. She shook her head. "No, sorry God. Forget the puppy but I would love a real family. Thank-you God for hearing my prayers.

I believe in you.

Amen".

She them climbed back into her bed and fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

Life had never been easy for Annabel Jackson. Little did she know, somewhere not so far away, lay the answer to all of her prayers.

----------------------------------------------

As she collected the mail, Gabriella carried it in hopefully. It had become a daily ritual for her since her and her husband Troy had been approved to adopt.

As she sorted through the mail, she placed it on the counter. As she came to the last letter, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was from the children's home.

'This is it' she said to herself as she ripped open the letter.

A photo fell out of the envelope and onto the counter. The letter discarded, Gabriella looked at the picture.

The little girl looked no more than about 6 years old. Tears welled in Gabriella's eyes. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, a mixture of excitement and nerves. It felt right, this was going to be her daughter, and she just knew it.

After staring at the picture for some time, she placed it delicately down on the immaculate marble counter, picked up the accompanying letter and began to read.

"They want us to meet her tomorrow?" she whispered. She grabbed the phone and called Troy. She struggled to get her words out as she told Troy the good news through her sea of tears.

"They've found us a match" she managed to choke out before her emotions took over.

She knew tomorrow would be the start of the rest of their lives, together, As one.

--------------------

Did you like the first chapter? Please R and R and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: The first introduction

**Chapter 2 **

**The first introduction**

"I'm so nervous" Gabriella said gripping Troy's hand. In a matter of minutes they would be coming face to face with the little girl that could become their daughter. "Do you think she liked our book?"

**( A.N****. When my cousin in the UK was adopted into the family, my Aunt and Uncle had to send a life book to him about them and where they lived, with ****pics**** etc) **

"Would you like to come through?" A lady said greeting Gabby and Troy in the hallway of the children's home.

"She may be very shy around you, may not even want to talk to you but please don't worry. That's normal for children who have come from backgrounds such as Annabel's".

As Gabriella and Troy entered the room, their hearts were racing as they saw Annabel for the first time.

She was sitting on a couch on the far side of the room holding the life book Gabriella and Troy had sent in. She had long brown hair about halfway down her back. She was very small and dainty with a very cute face.

"Hey Annabel" Gabriella said crouching down beside her. "Did you like the book?".

Annabel nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at Troy and Gabriella. She could hardly bring herself to believe that they wanted to adopt her. Sure, she had asked God to find her a Mommy and Daddy but they looked too perfect to want her.

"We're really excited to meet you" Troy said handing her a gift bag. Annabel looked to the Social worker who was standing by the door. She nodded, giving a reassuring smile to Annabel.

"We chose it especially for you" Gabby said quietly, watching Annabel look through the gift bag.

"Do I get to keep it?" she said to Gabriella.

"Course you do sweetie" Gabriella said. Troy was stood behind Gabby with his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be my new Mommy and Daddy?" Annabel said hopefully.

"Only if you want us to be" Gabriella said standing up and gripping Troy's hand.

"I do, I really do" she said standing up beside Gabby and Troy. She was more wary around Troy than she was Gabby.

Troy and Gabby had wondered what had happened in Annabel's past. The Social workers had yet to tell them about her past – what little they knew of it. Annabel didn't like talking about her past and no-one seemed to be able to get her to open up.

----------

After a short hour with Annabel, Troy and Gabby had to say goodbye.

"We're going to back to see you tomorrow" Troy said smiling at her.

"If you'd like to, we would like to take you out to lunch with us" Gabriella said crouching down again to Annabel's level.

"I would" she said quietly. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck and hugged her tight. "But If I don't get to see you again. Thank-you for the gifts. It was nice to meet you. You're pretty".

She looked up at Troy and smiled at him before leaving the room, her new toys in her hand.

--------

"Her Mom walked out on her, made promises she never kept" The social worker said bringing some papers over to them.

"She was left with her father for a couple of months before she came here. He was an alcoholic. Since she's been here, her father passed away. She attended the funeral but she didn't seem to show much emotion. We've tried all sorts with her, counselling etc to get her to talk about her feelings but she keeps it all bottled up inside" The social worker sorted through her paperwork before she continued.

"In time, there's no doubt Annabel will reveal things to you about her past. If you feel you need support or outside help, or you feel Annabel would benefit from seeing someone, you can call us anytime", the social worker smiled at them.

"I know you don't have her home yet but I thought I would tell you now in case it gets forgotten later".

Troy and Gabby tried to take it all in.

"So tomorrow, you're taking her out for lunch it says here?"

Gabriella nodded.

"We thought we could maybe show her the house? Let her choose the colours for her bedroom walls etc?"

"If Annabel is happy with that, you are more than welcome to. If I could ask you to sign these papers?" she said handing them over a pen and a wad of papers on a clipboard.

"Just the first three. It confirms that while she is out with you, you are legally responsible for her etc". She took the papers from them and smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order here. Now, I'm sure you have that burning question on your mind. When can you take her home? Most adopters do. If all goes to plan, she should be living with you within about two weeks".

"That's fantastic" Troy said kissing his wife before thanking the social worker.

"All in a day's work" she said waving them off.

---------

On the way home, Troy and Gabriella passed a Toys R US store.

"Let's go in Troy. But some things she might like" Gabriella said realising how unprepared they were to have a child move in with them.

"Not too many ok!" Troy laughed as Gabriella grabbed a trolley.

"I'll do my best" she said, an excited feeling rising in her stomach. She felt like a Mom buying her little girl her birthday presents.

"Doesn't this feel great?" she said seeing things down every isle she thought Annabel would love.

"Best feeling in the world" Troy beamed, placing a toy Unicorn into the trolley.

* * *

I know that was quite a long chapter and only featured Gabriella and Troy but I will feature the other characters soon too!

Just getting the basics set up:D

Plus, I apologise about the inaccuracy of the adoption proceedings but for the purposes of the story, it is better to have Annabel move in with Troy and Gabriella early on.

As always, thank-you for taking the time to read and please R and R.

Love and hugs

Hutton207

X


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the words

**Chapter 3 **

**Finding the words**

Annabel visited Troy and Gabriella's house numerous times in the run up to her adoption.

She had been to their house everyday and has chosen the colours for her room.

On the day of the adoption, everyone was feeling very nervous.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Gabby said as they signed the papers making Annabel officially their daughter.

"She'll be just fine" Troy reassured as they waited to collect Annabel.

"She's collecting the last bits from her room" The social worker said handing Troy one small duffle bag.

"She doesn't have much. Most of her clothes are old and some are verging on small". She gave him a sad smile.

"I'll go help her get her things" Gabby said as the social worker pointed her in the right direction.

-------

"Hey sweetie" Gabby said pushing the door to Annabel's tiny room open.

Annabel was placing a few things into a worn, pink rucksack with a faded picture of 'Dora The Explorer' barely visible on the back.

"You're going to miss it here huh? Gabby said seeing Annabel look round the now empty room.

Annabel shrugged. She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling.

She was glad to be leaving but this tiny room had been her bit of security.

"You'll never forget this place you know. Even with all the memories you'll make when you come home with us, this place will always be special to you" Gabby said, sitting down on the bed.

Annabel nodded before sitting down on the bed, holding a small picture in her hand.

"Are you ok?" Gabby said sitting down next to Annabel.

"Are you going to leave me like the first Mommy and Daddy did?" She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Course we won't sweetie! You're our daughter.

It's official now too" she said showing Annabel one of the documents she had in her hand. "You're stuck with us forever more" Gabby said laughing.

A small smile appeared on Annabel's face.

"I always dreamed of having a Mommy like you.

A really pretty one that I can show off to all of my friends".

"And I always dreamed of having a daughter like you" Gabby paused.

"In fact Annabel, you're better than I ever dreamed. You have a very special place in my heart, Troy's too".

"What if that space gets filled with something else? Where will I go then?"

Gabriella grasped Annabel's hands gently. "That space is specially for you. No-one else will ever fill it up".

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart" Gabby said hugging Annabel.

Annabel placed the picture into her bag and zipped it up.

She hoisted it up onto her back before glancing round the room one last time.

She felt ready to leave. The room had served a purpose. To keep her safe when she thought nothing could. Now it was time for someone else to use it.

She hoped whoever was next to get her room would find a family as nice as she had.

With a smile appearing on her face, she grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her from the room.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please R and R and let me know! Would love to hear anything you would to appear in the story too.

Thank-you for reading!

Love and hugs

Hutton207


	4. Chapter 4: Somewhere to belong

**Chapter 4 **

**Somewhere to belong**

Gabriella and Troy had decided to take Annabel shopping on their way home.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Annabel asked excitedly from the back of their car. It was shiny silver 4 x 4. "I love being so high up in the car" She giggled, tapping her feet to the music playing quietly on the CD. "I can see everyone below us"

"Course we can Hunni. TOYS R US is real close by" Troy said looking into his mirror at Annabel. "She seems happy" he said lowering his voice to talk to Gabriella.

-----------

Annabel had never been to a toy store in her short 6 years. Her eyes were wide as she saw isle after isle loaded with toys that were even beyond her wildest dreams.

"It's so hard to choose one" she said picking things off the shelves before looking at them at putting them back.

"How about I get a trolley and you can choose lots of toys?" Troy said heading from the store to get one.

Annabel waited patiently by Gabriella, swinging her hand that was grasped tightly to Gabriella's.

"Are you ok there, anything I can help you with?" as assistant said asked coming over to them.

"No thanks Mr. Toy man. We're waiting for my Daddy to bring in a trolley aren't we Mommy?"

Gabriella was taken a back by Annabel calling her Mommy.

It gave her a glowing feeling inside. Her heart felt lighter as tears promptly welled in her eyes.

"We are sweetie" she said rubbing her eyes and smiling at the man.

--------------------

After they were home and Annabel was tucked up in bed, Gabriella and Troy snuggled together on the sofa.

"She's calling us Mommy and Daddy" Gabriella breathed, a smile spreading across her face as she relaxed into Troy's arms.

" This feels strangely normal" Troy said kissing Gabriella's head.

"We've been together for 12 years Troy! Course this is normal" she giggled, thinking Troy was referring to them on the sofa.

"Not us G! Annabel. It's like she's always been here" he smiled, checking the monitor they had set up to check Annabel was ok.

"I know how you feel. You know how they _say __Some__ things are meant to be and they'll be there, when the time is right'_"

"uhuh"

"I think this is one of those times" She said turning to face him. He pulled her into a kiss before she could say anymore.

* * *

Did you like it? I'm sorry the others are not featured yet but I didn't want to make the chapter too long! They are in the next one! Promise.

Did you regognise the line from the song???

Tis one of my favs! Anyone else like it?

Please keep your R + R's coming in, I really appreciate them. Would also love to hear your ideas and suggestions if there is something you would like to see featured in the story.

Love, hugs and thanks for reading!

Hutton207


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Family : part 1

Chapter 5

Meet the Family – Part 1

"You excited to meet everyone today?" Gabby said as she laid snacks out on the table.

Sharpay and Zeke were bringing their children Daisy and Reuben over as well as Taylor and Chad bringing over their two daughters. It was the first time they were going to meet Annabel.

She nodded. "I'm nervous though. They may not like me" she said handing her Mom a bowl of chips.

"Course they will sweetie! No-one couldn't like you! I couldn't wish for a sweeter baby girl"

Annabel smiled. "I'm gonna go find a pretty dress" she said skipping out of the kitchen and racing up the stairs to her pink princess room. She closed the door and looked around her new room. Even though she had been there a week, she still couldn't believe it. It was like an amazing dream. How many little girls had a fairy castle painted on their bedroom wall?

She pulled open her closet and began to search through the numerous clothes she had acquired. She had never in her life seen such beautiful clothes let alone worn them.

She looked through all the dresses in her closet before deciding on a small white dress with red spots.

"Found one you want to wear?" Gabby said appearing at her bedroom door.

"Can you do my hair for me? I want it to look really pretty for when I meet my cousins" Annabel said handing her hair brush to her Mom.

"Course angel. Come sit and we'll see what we can do".

"Can you do French braids?" Annabel asked hopefully, remembering how pretty they were.

"For you, anything" Gabby said as she began to style Annabel's hair.

-------

"Do you think she'll like the present Mom?" a 7 year Old Daisy Baylor-Evans said excitedly as Sharpay tied a ribbon round the gift.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Sharpay said helping Daisy to write the gift card.

Sharpay and her daughter were waiting for her husband Zeke and 10 year old son Reuben to come home from a baseball game.

"Will Daddy have to shower before we go? He takes ages and I don't want to be late" Daisy said, twirling round the kitchen on the shiny marble floor. She was so full of energy and so excited to meet her new cousin, she couldn't stay still.

"Look Mommy. I learned this in ballet last week. Do you think Annabel will want to go to ballet with me?"

Sharpay laughed. Daisy was just as she had been at that age – a performer. "Maybe sweetie. I know how excited you are but if you don't slow down, you'll be worn out before we even get there" Sharpay said as Zeke and Reuben arrived through the back door.

"Daddy" Daisy said running over to her father. She was about to hug him when she dropped her arms. "No hug for your dad?" he said about to pick her up.

"Not in this dress daddy. It's new and you need a wash. You too" She said turning to Rueben.

"Like Mother like daughter 'eh" Zeke said following his orders and heading up the stairs.

---------

Taylor and Chad were on their way to the Bolton's with their two daughters, Francesca 6 and Hannah, 9.

"Now remember girls, please don't ask Annabel about her past ok? If she tells you then that's fine but you don't want to upset her"

"Not even where she used to live?" Hannah asked looking hopefully at her parents.

"You heard your mother" Chad said carrying a basketball under his arm.

"Ok" They chorused. Taylor, who was now a doctor and Chad, a professional Basket ball player had been so pleased when Gabby and Troy had been approved to adopt, they were all looking forward to meeting the newest member of the family.

* * *

I know they are not biologically related but they are such good friends in the story they see each other as family.

Hope you liked meet the family part 1. Part 2 coming soon!

Do you like Chaylor and Zekepay's kids:D hehe

Have tried to make Daisy the complete opposite of Annabel.

Hope that came across ok.

Thanks for reading, please R and R

Love and Hugs as always

Hutton207


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the family : Part 2

Chapter 6

Meet the Family – Part 2

The first knock on the door was the Danforth's.

"You want to let them in?" Gabby said heading towards the entrance hall.

"You do it Mommy" Annabel said backing out of the entrance hall and into the living room.

"Taylor" Gabriella said, pulling her friend into a hug and greeting the rest of the family.

"Come through and meet Annabel" she said leading them through her once immaculately clean house. Now, toys were scattered around and traces of Annabel were neatly visible throughout. It looked nice that way, homely.

"Annabel . This is your Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad. And their daughters, Hannah and Francesca" she said smiling as Annabel shyly greeted her in-laws. "Francesca will be in the same grade as you at school too" Gabby said.

"So we're like cousins right?" Hannah said looking to Gabriella who nodded in response.

"Hey, hey hey! How're we all doing?" Troy said as he entered the living room, a beaming smile on his face.

"Uncle Troy" Francesca said, throwing her arms around him.

Annabel watched her new parents as they greeted the family. It made her sad to feel Francesca and Hannah had known her parents so much longer than she had. She wondered if her parents liked her as much as they liked the girls?

Last to arrive was Sharpay and Zeke with their children, Reuben and Daisy.

"I _told _you we'd be late" Daisy said seeing everyone else already in the house.

"Lets get inside Mommy. I want to meet Annabel" she said grasping the gift in one hand, pulling her Mother up the drive way with the other.

Zeke, who was now a professional chef, was carrying a tray full of one of his favourite desserts; Crème brûlée.

One Annabel had been introduced to everyone, she started to feel a little less nervous.

--------

"I do Ballet you know. Frankie too" Daisy said as Annabel showed them round her room. "You should come with us to lessons. We go twice a week don't we Frankie?" Daisy said as Frankie looked in wonder at Annabel's new room.

"Yeah. There's lots of space in our class too" Frankie said, opening a chest that lay beneath the window. It was full to the brim with dressing up clothes. There was princess dresses, fairy outfits, tutus.

"Did you bring all these things with you?" Frankie said, clamping her hand to her mouth as soon as she had spoken. She remembered what her Mom had told her a second too late.

"You don't have to answer. My mommy told me not to ask you anything. I forgot, sorry" she said slamming the lid down on the chest and sitting on it.

Annabel looked from Daisy to Frankie before replying. "My Mom and Dad bought them for me when I came here. Everything at the children's home was shared between us all and where I lived before that" she trailed off, the unhappy memories of her past flooding back into her mind, threatening her present, her future.

"Did you live somewhere horrid?" Daisy said who had only been listening to their conversation up to now.

Annabel nodded. "My old mommy went somewhere and left me with my old daddy. He didn't want me" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Seeing her begin to cry, Daisy and Frankie began to panic. They knew how much trouble they could get into if their parents found out they had upset Annabel barely an hour after meeting her.

"Don't be sad" Daisy said, trying to think of something to cheer her up. "Aunty Gabby and Uncle Troy are the best! And now they adopted you, we can have sleepovers and stuff. Cos we're real cousins now. " Daisy said getting excited by the idea. Seeing Annabel begin to smile, Frankie joined in.

"Yeah and we can teach you our ballet dances so if you come to lessons you will know what to do" she paused. "Have you ever done ballet before?"

Annabel shook her head. "Why don't we teach you a dance now?" Frankie said opening the chest. "We can wear tutus and be real ballerinas" she said pulling outfits from its interior. She stopped, suddenly realising the things she was holding did not belong to her.

"If you don't mind sharing ".

"Course I don't mind sharing. At the children's home, one of the workers always used to say sharing makes you a nicer person"

"You must have done lots of sharing then Annabel, cos I like you lots and lots" Frankie said, pleased to have made a new friend.

"ooo, and me Annabel!" Daisy said jumping up and down beside them.

The girls relaxed into each other's company as they practised their dance routines in Annabel's tutus. It seemed all too soon that they were called down to lunch.

Annabel turned to them as they left her bedroom, a sudden thought materialising in her mind. As 'Annabel', she had made lots of unhappy memories. Now, with her new friends and her new family, she was ready to make lots more happy memories. She stopped, half way down the stairs, Frankie and Daisy following eagerly behind.

"Why have you stopped half way down?" Giggled Daisy, two steps behind her.

"There's something I wanted to tell you" she said turning to face the girls.

"Ooo what?" Daisy said excitedly.

"My friends. They call me Bella" she said, smiling at them. For 6 year olds, all 3 girls were pretty smart.

Frankie grinned. "Let's get our lunch Bella" she said, grabbing her hand and Daisy's. "I can hear your Mom calling from the garden".

* * *

Did you like? I hope it came across as i had imagined in my head.

Please R and R and let me know what you thought!

Love and hugs as always,

Hutton 207


	7. Chapter 7: Old faces

**Chapter 7**

**Old Faces **

**----**

A/N: This chapter is slightly different to previous ones. Let me know if you like it!! ( They won't all be like this but this one is long so is on its own!! )

------

Taylor looked at her notes. Her next patient was a Mrs. K Cross. She wondered whether it could be her old friend from High school Kelsi. She had married Jason and moved away about 6 years ago.

She heard the familiar knock her patient's gave before they entered.

"Come in" she called moving some papers from her desk.

"Taylor?" A familiar voice said entering the room nervously.

"Kels?" She said getting up and hugging her friend. "I didn't know you were back in town?"

"We're not. Well not officially. We're staying at Jason's Mom's till we get a place sorted".

Taylor nodded. "Take a seat" she said gesturing for Kelsi to sit down.

"It's so weird seeing you as a doctor" Kelsi said sitting down and looking around the room. There were pictures of Taylor's daughters on the walls. Kelsi smiled.

"If you would rather see someone else…" Taylor started, not wanting to make Kelsi uncomfortable.

"No, no it's fine, honestly. I didn't know it was you, that's all".

"So what can I do for you today?"

"I'm not sure really. I haven't been feeling 100 well for a while now"

"Can you think of any reason that might be?" Taylor said watching Kelsi wring her hands nervously on her lap.

"Not really" she said staring hard at the patterns on the floor.

"Have you been feeling unwell at all? Any nausea? Headaches?" Taylor said watching Kelsi.

"I guess. Nothing to worry about though. Few headaches. Feeling pretty tired"

"Any sickness?" Taylor asked, making notes in Kelsi's file.

"Not really"

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Taylor asked looking at Kelsi who was still looking hard at the ground.

"We use contraceptives so I doubt it" she said quietly.

"Would you mind coming over to the examination table for me? I'd like to take a quick look at your pelvis if that's ok?"

"What?" Kelsi said wrapping her arms round her stomach. Taylor could hear the panic in her voice. "Honestly, I'm fine; you don't need to do that. Thanks anyway" she said grabbing her bag and getting up to leave.

"Kelsi wait" she said before Kelsi got to the door. She turned around, holding her bag close to her chest and pulling her jacket around herself.

"Sweetie, why don't you want me to examine you?" Taylor asked, clearly concerned by Kelsi's sudden, panicked reaction.

"I just think it's unnecessary that's all. I'm taking up your time when there's a whole bunch of people waiting out there".

"You're not taking up my time at all" Taylor said guiding Kelsi over to the examination table.

Kelsi pulled her jacket further around herself as she sat down.

"Do you think you could take your jacket off for me?" Taylor said. She knew something wasn't right here; she just needed to figure out what.

"Please? It won't take long. " Taylor said trying to coax Kelsi into it.

"I don't have a stomach ache though" Kelsi said confused.

"I'm not going to be looking at your stomach sweetie. I would like to examine your lower abdomen, around your pelvis see" Taylor said resting her hand over her pelvis to demonstrate where she meant.

"I erm.. I fell over the other day. So my stomach is bruised. I don't want to irritate it further"

"How about if I avoid the bruising" Taylor said hoping she was getting somewhere.

"I guess that would be ok" Kelsi said removing her jacket reluctantly.

"And if you would like to lie back on the table" Taylor said washing her hands and turning to Kelsi. "I'm going to lift your top up slightly " Taylor said carefully lifting Kelsi's top to reveal her abdomen. Kelsi sucked in her breath. Even moving her top up had made the pain worse. Taylor gasped inwardly at what she saw on Kelsi's stomach. It looked like someone had hit her. She looked at Kelsi who looked back at her, her eyes wide and nervous.

"When was it you fell?" Taylor said, going along with Kelsi's story.

"Two days ago" She said looking away from Taylor.

"How exactly did this happen? Has it been treated in any way?" Kelsi shook her head to Taylor's questions.

"Has the pain lessened since it happened?" Taylor asked still surveying the bruising.

"It's not as bad as it was no. Still quite tender though".

"It would be with bruises like that sweetie" Taylor said tracing the outline of one very gently with her finger. "What was it you fell on?"

Kelsi didn't respond. Her eyes brimming with tears, she couldn't bear to look at Taylor so closed her eyes and tried to block out her surroundings.

"The bruising doesn't reach as low as your pelvis sweetie. I'm just going to have a feel of your pelvis now ok? Let me know if it feels uncomfortable or if you feel any pain" Kelsi nodded, her eyes still closed as Taylor began pressing gently.

"All done" she said pulling Kelsi's top down again. "Why don't you come take a seat for a moment".

As Kelsi sat down silently, more tears welling in her eyes. She hung her head.

"Kelsi?" Taylor knew she couldn't force Kelsi into telling her what had happened. She handed Kelsi a box of tissues. "Anything you tell me in here is confidential you know" she said hoping Kelsi would open up.

"Me and Jason got into a big row and it kinda got out of hand" she said though her tears.

"Are you saying Jason had something to do with your bruises?" Taylor asked directly.

"He doesn't mean to hit me. He just gets mad sometimes and looses control" she whispered

"Has this happened before?"

Kelsi nodded.

"There's so much help for people in a situation such as this" Taylor said, handing Kelsi some leaflets on Domestic violence.

"I don't need help" Kelsi said forcefully as she gave the leaflets back to Taylor.

. "Anyway. What do you think is wrong? Why have been feeling rough?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"We'll have to take a urine sample to confirm, but I'd say there's a pretty big chance that you're pregnant".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Please R + R

Love and hugs as always

Hutton 207

X


	8. Chapter 8: Keeping it inside

**Chapter 8**

**Keeping it inside **

As Taylor and Sharpay waited for their daughters to come out of school, Taylor desperately wanted to tell Sharpay that Kelsi was back in town. Under the grounds in which they had met that day, she knew she couldn't so she did the next best thing she could think of – distraction.

"Do you think Bella will start here?" Sharpay said, placing her sunglasses on as the rays from the sun blazed down on them.

"I assume she will" Taylor said, staring down at her watch.

"Daisy is so intrigued by Bella and her past! She's always asking us questions about adoption at home".

"Frankie's the same. At their age, I guess they're trying to make sense of the whole process. It's something they've not come across before and kids deal with things like this the best way they can. Actually, there are some really good books out there for kids on adoption and how the process works. We have some at work; I'll lend them to you." She said as Frankie ran across the playground and threw her arms around her Mom.

"That would be great, thanks" Sharpay said as Daisy began loading her Mom up with all of her things.

"You're old enough to carry your own back pack" Sharpay called to Daisy, but it was too late, she was already half way across the school yard, Frankie at her side.

--------------------

"Do you think she's ready for school?" Gabriella asked Troy one night as they got into bed.

"In the weeks she's been here, she seems pretty settled" Troy said as Gabriella switched off the light from her side of the bed. "I think we should give It a go. The sooner she gets into a regular routine, the better" Troy said, remembering what they had been told by the social worker.

"I guess you're right. It just seems so soon! Most parents get four years to spend with their child before they go to school. We've barely had 4 weeks"

"I know Gab. But we have all the time in the world to spend with her. After schools, weekends "

"You always see the positive in everything" Gabby said as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"I try my best to keep you happy" he said, pulling her into a kiss and switching out the light.

-----

Gabriella had not long been asleep when the sound of Bella's cries from the Monitor woke them with a start.

"Don't leave, I love you" they heard her saying.

"I'll go" Gabriella said, racing to Bella's room. As she entered, Bella sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey sweetie" Gabby said softly, sitting down on the bed next to Bella. "You were having a nightmare".

Gabriella stroked her hair as Bella climbed into her lap.

"You're going to leave aren't you. I know you will" she sobbed. Gabriella rubbed her back gently in comfort.

"We'll never leave you. Me or daddy"

"You can't say that. That's what my old mommy used to say and she left. Then Daddy…. " she trailed off. The painful memories of her past were resurfacing and she didn't want to have to deal with them.

"He what sweetie" Gabriella whispered, knowing Bella may not want to talk about her past.

"He was mean to me" she paused, grabbing a teddy off her bed and pulling it close to her chest. "He locked me in my room" Gabriella rocked Bella in her arms.

"He drinked lots. He said it was the only thing that could make him happy. I never made him happy".

"You make us happy. Everyday" Gabriella said, watching as Bella began sucking her thumb. Over the years, Bella had learnt to comfort herself, she had never really had anyone there to take of her or truly love her.

"What if one day I do something bad and you get mad at me. Will you lock me in my room then?"

"Course we won't Bella. We'd never do that"

"How can I tell if you're telling me the truth". Having been lied to so much in the past, Bella found it hard to trust.

"How about tomorrow, you, me and Daddy can sit down together and write down some family laws"

"What's laws?"

"Laws are like things we will do to make sure we all stay happy. One of our laws might be, that we always listen to each other. You can think of some too. Then we'll write them down and stick them on the wall"

Bella nodded. "Can a law be that no-one is ever allowed to get locked in their room?"

"Most certainly" Gabby said, kissing her head as she snuggled back under the covers.

As Gabriella went back to join Troy, they could hear Bella talking to her teddy.

"I think this mommy and daddy really do love us and want us" Annabel whispered to it. There was a short silence before she spoke again.

"No they won't lock us in our room teddy. Mommy said. You heard her!"

Gabriella and Troy couldn't help raising a smile! Hearing Bella talk to her teddy bear was very cute.

"You must go to sleep now teddy. All your talking is keeping me awake" Bella scolded.

"Sorry" she said a few seconds later. "I love you teddy" she whispered before she fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank-you reading! Please R and R and let me know what you thought.

Love and hugs as always

Hutton207 X


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

**Chapter 9**

**Changes**

**A/****N I**** have changed Hannah's age from 9 to 13! ****It now ****Fits**** in ****better**** with the story.**

"Why are you crying?" Frankie said as she walked past Hannah's bedroom door.

"I'm not, I have allergies. Now leave me alone you little weasel". Hannah said pushing Frankie towards the door.

"I'm telling mommy what you just said, you're a meanie bo-beanie" Frankie said, pouting as she crossed her arms self-importantly over her chest.

"Whatever, just get out my room" Hannah shouted, slamming the door.

-----

"Mommmmyyy" Frankie shouted as she walked throughout the house in search of her Mom.

"You ok?" Taylor said as she saw Frankie stomp into the kitchen.

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"Hannah's being a meanie bo-beanie"

"Why's that sweetie?" Taylor said, hiding her smile. She loved Frankie's personalised definitions; 'meanie bo-beanie' was the one which made her smile most.

"She's crying in her room and I asked her why and she called me a weasel and shoved me out the door".

"That's not very nice now is it" Chad said, entering the kitchen, a basketball under his arm. He held his arms out to Frankie and swept her up in them.

"You're right daddy. Hannah's such a meanie bo-beanie" Frankie, who was soon out of her father's arms, distracted by sound of the TV.

"Want me to go and speak to her?" Chad offered as he pulled Taylor into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and squeezed him back.

"I'll go" She said shaking her head. "I think you're wanted!!". Frankie could be heard yelling for her Dad. "Quick daddy, it's that song you liked on the TV!"

------------

"When is Bella and Auntie Gabby getting here?" Daisy said for the hundredth time as she sat by the window watching the rain lash against the pane.

"Soon honey" Sharpay said as she styled Daisy's long blonde hair with a pink ribbon.

"And we're going straight to the mall right?" Daisy checked. "I want to show her where to buy all her ballet things from. She's starting next week. Ooo Look! They're here" Daisy said racing the front door. "They are tooting us, quick Mom". Daisy said, braving the rain and running to the Range Rover.

"Not the nicest of days" Gabby greeted as Sharpay climbed into the Range Rover, shaking the rain from her umbrella.

"You can say that again!" she smiled. "Is your belt on?" Sharpay said, turning round to check Daisy was strapped in and handing her and Bella a colouring book.

"Yes mommy" Daisy giggled, turning to Bella. "I can show you where to buy all your ballet things from. That's where the big girls buy their things from too!" She breathed, the thought of shopping where the 'big girls' do making her feel grown up.

"I am looking for a school bag too so I am ready for school"

"Are you starting soon?" Daisy asked, scribbling over a picture of a soccer ball.

Bella nodded. "I don't think I'll be in your class though"

"We're the same age though" Daisy said, scrunching her nose up in confusion.

Bella shook her head. "I'm stupid though. Always have been, they'll keep me in the kindergarten forever because I'm thick".

Daisy watched Bella, confused. She looked as though she was repeating something she had heard many times before.

Sharpay and Gabriella both stopped their conversation, Gabriella glancing at Bella through her rear-view mirror.

"Who told you that baby?" Gabriella said, focusing her attention back on the road.

"My Daddy"

"Uncle Troy?" Daisy said her eyes wide.

"Oh. No. My other daddy. My old Daddy"

"Why did he say that to you? That's mean" Daisy asked confused. There was silence in the car before Bella spoke.

"He was only telling me the truth. I know I'm thick, that's why he didn't bother sending me to school. There was no point you see".

Everyone in the car sat in silence taking in Bella's words. Even Daisy, who was usually very chatty, had been left speechless.

Gabriella knew that simply telling Bella what she had been told by her birth father wasn't true wouldn't change her mind about it but she couldn't leave Bella thinking those things.

"How about we go get a milkshake?" Gabriella said, lifting Bella down from the Ranger Rover.

"And we'll go get you those new shoes" Sharpay said picking up the hint and carrying a reluctant Daisy towards to mall. "What about Bella and Gabby?"

"We'll see them later" Sharpay said, mouthing at Gabby to call her.

"We'll meet Daisy soon ok?" Gabriella said as Bella gripped her hand tightly as they made their way into the Mall.

"Did I do something bad?" she said, sniffling as she watched Daisy and Sharpay get further away from them.

"No, course not" Gabriella said, crouching down to Bella's level and giving her a hug. "I just thought it would be nice if we had a chat about what you were saying on the way to the mall". "It's ok mommy. I know I'm thick" she said, a sigh of sadness in her voice.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She caught Bella's eye.

"You're not thick Bella. You're not thick at all".

Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she pulled away from Gabriella.

"You're lying to me, I know you are" she began to sob quietly, wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"Baby I'm not" Gabby said, grasping Bella's hand. "You _are_ smart and once you get to school, you'll see. Honestly!". Bella looked at Gabriella not knowing whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Promise?" Bella said as Gabriella wrapped her in a warm hug.

Bella had never been shown love like this before, it made her feel happy inside. She wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck as Gabriella stroked her hair.

"I Promise".

* * *

Did you like it? Please R and R, it means so much reading your reviews.

Love and hugs as always.

Hutton 207


	10. Chapter 10: A helping hand

**Chapter 10**

**A ****helping hand **

Taylor listened outside her daughter's door.

"Hannah? Are you ok? What's wrong sweetie" Taylor said as she walked over to Hannah's bed and put her arms around her.

"I don't know Mom" she said, sobbing into her Mom's shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong with me". "What's happened sweetie?"

"I think I'm dying Mom" she sobbed.

"You think your dying? Why baby?"

"I'm have cramps and I'm bleeding"

"Where are you bleeding?" Taylor asked, thinking she had figured what was going on.

"Down there"

Taylor cupped Hannah's face in her hands. "You're not dying sweetie. It's normal. Sounds like you're having your first period".

"It's not Mom. I know you're a doctor but this isn't what they told us in health class. They said when you get your first period you don't have cramps and only a few drops of blood".

"That's not true for all girls Han. Everyone is different. Plus, maybe you've had that in the past but it was so small you just didn't notice". She pulled her into another hug. "And that's right! I am a doctor and I know exactly what I am talking about!"

The smile which had appeared on Hannah's face soon reverted back to a worried stare.

"Are you sure I'm not dying? What if you're wrong and then it's too late to save me" Hannah said dramatically, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Baby I'm 100 percent sure". Taylor stroked her daughter's hair. "How about a trip to the store? We'll get you sorted with everything you need ok?"

Hannah nodded. "Thanks Mom".

--------------------------------------------------------

As Taylor and Hannah came out of the store, Taylor saw a figure hunched up on a bench in the nearby Park. Even in the dimming light, The figure's brown wavy hair was very distinguishable under the worn baseball cap, it was Kelsi.

"Go wait in the car sweetie. Mommy will be there in a second ok?" Taylor said as she handed her keys to Hannah.

"Why Mom?" She protested, folding her arms over her chest.

"I just need to speak to someone. I won't be a second" she said, turning Hannah in the direction of the car.

"Kelsi?" Taylor said as she touched her shoulder. Kelsi wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks before looking up at Taylor.

"Hey" she sniffed through her tears, trying her best to hold them back."I was just leaving. Got to meet Jason" she said getting off the bench. A small bump was now visible under her sweatshirt.

"Are you ok? What happened to your cheek?" Taylor asked. A large bruise visible on Kelsi's face. "Was this Jason?"

"No, I bumped into a door". Taylor could tell Kelsi was keen to get away.

"What about what you said before, at the doctors' office?" Taylor said, remembering a few weeks previously as she grasped Kelsi's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I lied" Kelsi said, sounding agitated as she kept looking over her shoulder.

"Kelsi please" Taylor said, feeling worried for Kelsi.

"I have to meet Jason" she responded flatly as more tears fell from her delicate face. She wiped them away fiercely

"Why don't you come back to mine? Get a coffee".

"I have to meet Jason Taylor"

"To let him do this to you again?" Taylor said, pointing at her face.

"It's not like that" Kelsi said, her voice firm.

"Well whatever it is like. Please! Come back to mine. I'm parked in the parking lot just over there".

Knowing Taylor was not going to relent until she said yes, Kelsi reluctantly agreed, knowing she may have to deal with the consequences later.

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N **

**What did you think? Please R and R. I love reading your reviews.**

**What you like to see happen? Is there any storyline you would love within the story? Please let me know:D **

**Love and hugs as always**

**Hutton 207 **

**X**


	11. Chapter 11: The truth beneath

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth Beneath**

The car journey home had been a quiet one. After asking Hannah how school was etc, Kelsi sat silently gazing out of the window.

"Make yourself comfortable" Taylor said, setting her shopping down.

"Why is she here again Mom?" Hannah said as Taylor appeared behind her at the foot of the stairs.

"She's a friend from high school. I thought it would be nice for us to catch up".

"O..k" Hannah said scrunching up her face. She couldn't imagine wanting to catch up with some the friends at_ her_ school in 10 years time.

"Don't you have cheerleading practise tonight?" Taylor asked as Hannah made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah, Megan's Mom is picking me up. I'm just gonna go get changed". Taylor smiled. Hannah's mood had lightened considerably since talking to her Mom and going to the store.

"What do you like to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Taylor asked."De-caf if you have it" Kelsi said, looking nervously at the clock. "I really should meet Jason" she whispered, more to herself than to Taylor.

"Kelsi, look at you. You're a nervous wreck. The stress won't do you or the baby any good you know sweetie" she said, setting her coffee down.

As she sat down next to Kelsi on the couch, Kelsi winced.

"Are you ok there?" Taylor said eyeing Kelsi suspiciously.

"Fine" she said, trying to choose a more comfortable position. She bit her lip.

"You don't look fine Kels" she said, seeing the grimace on Kelsi's face. "How bad have things got? "

"They're not. Honestly. I'm just clumsy".

"Why are you covering for him Kelsi? Those bruises on your stomach before, that bruise on your cheek and whatever else is hiding under that sweat shirt. It shouldn't be happening, not to you, not to anyone".

"You don't understand" Kelsi said, tears streaming down her face.

"Talk to me then Kels. Help me to understand" Taylor said, rubbing Kelsi's back gently. She winced away, pretending she needed a tissue.

"It's not his fault. None of it. Ever since his Dad died, he changed. He never really dealt with it. It was too painful for him. He has never really talked about it, whenever it is mentioned he goes mad. I guess he takes his anger out on me". She saw the look on Taylor's face.

"He doesn't mean to though. He always realises after and apologises. And since I got pregnant he's been a lot better most of the time…" she trailed off, now letting the tears fall freely.

"Not today though" Taylor said, not able to bear the grimace on Kelsi's face any longer. "I can see how much pain you're in. What did he do to your back?"

"It's just a small bruise. It's sore but it's fine. I'm fine"

"Kelsi, you're not fine. Let me take a look at it for you".

Kelsi shook her head. "Taylor, we're not at the doctor's office. I'm here as your friend, not your patient".

"And as a friend, I'd like to take a look" Taylor said her eyes meeting Kelsi's pointedly.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Kelsi said lifting her sweat shirt.

Taylor gasped. "Its abuse you know. However you dress it up, whatever you attach to it". Silent tears fell from Kelsi's eyes as she sat on Taylor's sofa, Taylor surveying her back.

"You can't let him treat you this way. Whatever his issues, he needs to sort them out for himself. Maybe therapy would help him? And clearly he needs some anger management"

…………….

Gabriella was snuggled into Troy's arms as they lay on the sofa enjoying a film on the TV.

Its nice having 'us' time again" Troy said as he kissed her neck.

"mmm" she breathed, relaxed to be in his company, enjoying their moment together.

"I've missed this" he said, rubbing his hand gently on her leg. "Me too" she said, as She turned over so she was almost lying on top of him, letting her lips brush his.

"Do you have idea how sexy you look right now?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me" she said, running her hands through his hair, captivated by his electric blue eyes.

"Why don't I show you?" he asked, smirking at her, his eye brows raised.

"Indeed" she beamed, climbing off him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

**A/N ****Please**** let me know what you guys thought. Even if you just leave a few words, I would love know if this is turning out how you hoped. If not, what do you want to see? Please let me know.**

**Am also wondering about the Baylor family.**** What would you like to read about them in the story?**

**Love and hugs as always, **

**Hutton 207**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12: News

**Chapter 1****2**

"I'll see you ladies later" Zeke said, getting off the couch and planting a kiss on Sharpay. Gabriella, who had been sitting in almost complete silence since she had arrived, glanced up at Zeke. "Troy is gonna call you, about some Basketball game happening next week?".

"That's cool" Zeke said, signalling for Sharpay to follow him from the room.

"What is up with her? She's barely said a word since she got here?" He whispered as he pulled on his Chef's overalls on in the Laundry room.

Sharpay shrugged a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know what's bugging her, but I'm going to find out". She pulled Zeke into a kiss before heading back to Gabriella.

As she heard the front door click shut, she sat down on beside Gabriella.

"What's wrong Gab? You've barely said a word since you got here". She squeezed Gabby's hand gently.

"I'm fine Shar" she said, not meeting Sharpay's worried gaze.

"Gab! Come on. How long have we known each other now? Even Zeke noticed something was wrong!"

Gabriella stared down at her hands, "I think I'm pregnant" She said, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sharpay watched Gabriella, confused. Gabriella lifted her head to finally meet Sharpay's gaze.

"You always wanted a big family though Gab" she said as she handed her a box of tissues.

"We only adopted Annabel a couple of months ago. She's going to think we don't love her when the new baby comes along! She's had so much rejection in her past and now she's going to think we're rejecting her too".

"Hey, she won't think that" Sharpay soothed as she rubbed Gabriella's back gently. Sharpay comforted Gabriella as all the fears she had been concealing, spilled out.

"Does Troy know?" Sharpay asked gently, a while later when Gabriella had regained composure.

Gabriella shook her head as she responded, her voice hoarse where she has been crying. "I can't find the right moment to tell him, let alone think about telling Annabel".

"Gab. Go talk to Troy. We'll have Annabel round after school is over. Please don't keep Troy in the dark. He'd want to know". Gabriella nodded.

"I want to tell him, I want to feel great about it. It's just.. " she paused, more tears welling in her eyes.

"Annabel" Sharpay finished for her. "She might love a brother or sister Gab! Please try and be positive honey. Talk to Taylor. She's done loads of work with child psychology, maybe she can help you with talking to Annabel".

"Thanks Shar" Gabby said, wiping her tears away.

"Promise me you'll take a test ok? Find out for sure".

Gabby nodded. "I feel so much better now" she smiled hugging Sharpay.

"Hey! What are friends for?" Sharpay smiled, hugging her back.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N **

**Let me know what you thought! Next chapter up soon:D Anything you would like to read in particular? Please R and R:D **

**Love and hugs**

**Hutton207 **


	13. Chapter 13: Realisation

**Chapter 13**

**Realisation**

"How long till we have to pick Bella up?" Troy asked, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her towards him.

"Like 3 hours I think. Zeke is taking them all out for dinner"

"Three hours 'eh?" Troy said, smirking at Gabby and raising his eye brow suggestively. He started to kiss her neck but she pushed him away.

"Nu-uh. We gotta talk" she said, taking his hand and pulling him down to sit on the bed.

"Am I in trouble?" he said, even though she knew he was half joking.

"Troy, please" she laughed, hitting him gently on the arm. "Stop laughing. We gotta be serious!".

"Okay, serious" he said, nodding, trying to keep a straight face.

Troy watched as Gabriella fiddled with a cushion that lay scattered on the bed. She let out a long sigh before turning to face his now worried gaze.

"Troy. I.. I.. I'm.." she stammered, tears now welling in her eyes.

"Oh gosh. Please don't say you're seeing someone else" he said, running his hands through his hair.

"No, of course not!" she scolded. "The thing is.. well I really don't know how you're going to take this so promise me you won't freak out okay.."

He nodded.

"I'm.. well, we're going to have our own baby. I'm pregnant". Tears welled in her eyes. She was surprised that she had managed to keep it together to actually tell him. The tears were not welling in her eyes and threatening to fall.

"That's fantastic" Troy said, kissing Gabby before hugging her tight. When she didn't return his hug, he pulled back and cupped her distressed face in his hands.

"You're not happy?"

"I am… well I want to be.. it's just Bella. Whatifthisisalltoosoonforher, whatifshethinkswedon'twantheranymore, whatifshethink'swedon'tloveher..". Gabby spoke so fast, Troy had trouble figuring out what she had just said.

"Say that again Gab. And slower this time please"

". What if this is all too soon for her? What if she thinks we don't want her anymore? What if she think's we don't love her?"

"We'll make sure she doesn't think that! We're her parents and nothing will change that. We both know in out hearts we'll always love her right?".

Gabby nodded. "I hadn't thought of it like that". She whispered, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"So we can be happy about this now right?" Troy asked, wrapping her arms around Gabriella. This time she returned his hug. She loved being in his arms.

"We can indeed" she said, pulling away and kissing him. A smile appeared across her face as she felt happy for the first time.

"We're going to have a baby" she squealed, getting excited. "A baby Troy. A brother or sister for Bella".

Troy rubbed Gabriella's stomach. She put her hand on top of his. "Can you believe our little baby is in there?". She leaned back into his chest.

"How should we tell Bella? Maybe get her a doll to look after so she feels important too or something?"

"We'll figure it out" Troy said, kissing Gabriella again. "We always do".

* * *

**A/N**

**You ****likey**** :D**

**Please R& R and let me know what you thought: D**

**Love and hugs**

**Hutton 207 **

**X**


	14. Chapter 14: Same face, different story

**Chapter 14**

Same face, different story

"Mom, Uncle Ryan is at the door" Reuben called, tucking his soccer bag under his arm.

"Ryan?" She shook her head "He lives 5 hours away honey" Sharpay said, following her Son's voice into the entrance hall.

"Mom it is, look" Reuben said, pulling the door open. "_See_" he said, pulling the door open fully to reveal Ryan standing there.

"Ryan" Sharpay squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"How's my favourite sister?" He smiled, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" she beamed, pleased to see her twin.

"Just felt like a trip to see my favourite sister. And my favourite niece and nephew of course!".

Reuben, who was standing at the door witnessing the exchange between his Mom and her brother laughed. "Great to see you Uncle Ryan" he said, hugging him briefly. "I have to go to Soccer now. My friend Jack's Mom is waiting in the car but if you're here later, I'll show you my trophies".

"Sure thing" he said, watching his sister kiss Reuben on the head as he left. It so was strange to see Sharpay with kids. Thinking back to the girl she was in High School, he couldn't believe how much she had changed. Living five hours away he barely got to see her these days.

"You on your own?" Sharpay said, peering outside the front door.

"Yeah. Um.. Karen had to work so I thought I would drive down and see you. I would have called first but it was kind of a last minute decision".

She eyed him suspiciously but brushed off her doubts. She could ask him about that later.

"Hey, no problem. You're my brother, you're always welcome here" she said, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and pulled him in to another hug.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat, drink?" she asked, leading him into her immaculate kitchen.

"I like what you've done with the place" he admired, walking around her newly decorated kitchen.

"Thanks. Designed it all myself" she smiled proudly, pulling things from the fridge.

"Shar, I ate before I came, don't worry about it".

"Ryan! That must have been over 5 hours ago. I'm making you a sandwich. Grilled cheese is still your favourite right?"

He nodded, remembering he could never win against his sister. When Sharpay set her mind to something, there was no way of changing it.

"Shar.." Ryan said, while she was making his food. He knew this would be easier to ask if he didn't have to look at her.

"Uhuh"

"Would it be ok if I maybe.. well if I maybe stayed a few days?"

"Sure" she said, turning around, a smile on her face. "We have plenty of space, stay as long as you like". She carried his sandwich over to him and sat beside him.

"Things are ok between you and Karen though right?" she asked, watching him closely. "I mean, won't she mind you staying so far away?"

"They're fine Shar" Ryan said, taking a bite from his sandwich. "I'll call her later, she won't mind. She won't mind at all".

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, scrutinising her brother. "You do know you can talk to me about anything right?".

"Sure Shar. If there was a problem, I'd tell you. You're my sister, my _twin_ sister". Sharpay smiled at her brother. She wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth or whether or not he was putting his best Thespian skills into practise.

Right now however, she wanted to enjoy his company and fill him in on all the Albuquerque gossip he'd missed.

**A/N **

**Happy Christmas to all who celebrate.**** Hope everyone has a great day.**

**Please R and R and give me your thoughts. The 100th reviewer ****will be**** able to choose the name of a character for the story, I will contact you if it's you:D**

**Love and hugs,**

**Hutton 207 X**


	15. Chapter 15: It's all about you

**Chapter 15**

**It's all about you**

"Ryan, this is Bella" Gabriella said, proudly presenting her daughter to Ryan in the Baylor's front room. The room was a large room with a huge open fire place and rustic wooden floors. Once everyone heard Ryan was staying with Sharpay the gang had wanted to see him. Gabriella had made it round first having met Sharpay in the School yard while collecting Bella.

"Very nice to meet you Bella" Ryan said, crouching down to her level and holding out his hand. She looked up at mother nervously. Gabby nodded at her, smiling encouragingly. Bella looked cautiously at Ryan before shaking his hand.

"I used to go to school with Gabby you know"

"Really? Did you go with Daddy too?"

"I sure did" he smiled, getting up and hugging Gabby. "I missed you" he said, hugging her tightly.

"We've_ all_ missed you Ryan. Shame you don't live nearer, but I guess with Karen's job …" she trailed off when she saw the look on Ryan's face harden. 

"How is Karen away? She not with you?"

"She has to work. It was kind of a last minute decision to come here and she couldn't get the time off"

"Oh"

"She's cool with it though" Ryan nodded. "So, anyway, Bella looks cute"

"Yeah, she's an angel. She's the same age as Daisy too which was great for her starting school etc".

"I bet" Ryan smiled. "So, how's Troy?"

"He's good" Gabriella smiled, sitting down next to Ryan.

"Still playing basketball?"

Gabriella let out a small giggle. "He _lives_ for basketball… and his family and friends of course!" she said seeing the expression on Ryan's face.

"Enough about me" she patted his leg. "Tell me about you. How's work? What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know.. bit of this, bit of that" he waved his arm casually. "I've directed a few shows. Was thinking of starting up my own dance academy or theater school but that didn't really pan out.."

"Drinks anyone?" Sharpay offered, as Gabriella follwed her from the room.

A muffled set of voices could be heard walking towards the living room.

"Kelsi" Ryan said jumping up and throwing his arms around her. Although she felt uneasy, she couldn't blame Ryan for that. She hugged him back, before pulling away and grabbing his hands. Tears welled in her eyes as they met Ryan's. "You have no idea how much I missed you" she laughed, wiping her tears away. Their moment was interrupted by Taylor's daughter Frankie.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, peering up at them, tears in both of their eyes.

"Just a friend" Kelsi said, her cheeks burning red. "A really good friend".

"Why are you both crying them? Did you not want to see each other?"

"It was just a surprise" Kelsi said, realising she was still holding Ryan's hands and pulling them away quickly.

"Frankie's a little more outspoken than when you last saw her" Taylor laughed, hugging Ryan. "It's great to see you sweetie".

Frankie looked up at her Mother now hugging Ryan. "You remember your Uncle Ryan don't you Frankie?"

Frankie shrugged her shoulders, and looked up at her Mom, confused.

"I guess you were only tiny" Taylor said smiling wistfully.

----------

Gabriella, who had followed Sharpay out into the kitchen, closed the door and turned to her.

"I told Troy" she whispered, a beam on her face.

"I'm pleased" Sharpay smiled at her friend. "And by the look on your face I'm guessing he made you feel happy about it all right?"

Gabriella nodded. "He completely changed my perspective on it. Every time I think about it now, I get a rush of excitement" she giggled, resting her hand on her still flat stomach.

"How'd Bella take the news?".

"Ah, yes" Gabriella said sheepishly.

"You haven't told her right?"

"We're still deciding on how to tell her to be honest" she sighed, holding a tray which Sharpay was loading with snacks. "I just.. I don't want to upset her you know".

Sharpay nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sure Taylor would be able to help".

"I've got to tell her I'm pregnant first" Gabriella whispered, following Sharpay back to the others.

"KELSI" Sharpay and Gabriella squealed together. They didn't know she'd been staying with Taylor or that she was even back in town!

"Oh my goodness, how ARE you?" Gabriella said as she and Sharpay enveloped her in hugs. The bruise on her face didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm fine guys" she said hugging them back. With her oversized sweatshirt on, her small bump was barely visible. Both girls felt her stomach against their own as they hugged her.

As Gabriella pulled away from the hug, she glanced down at Kelsi's stomach.

"Was that a? Did I feel a.. bump?"

"Are you pregnant?" Sharpay asked excitedly, resting her hand over Kelsi's stomach. She nodded shyly.

"Congratulations" Sharpay and Gabby squealed together.

"When did you get back In town? You living near by? Still with Jason?". They glanced up and saw Taylor shaking her head wildly behind Kelsi.

Taylor stepped over to Ryan, taslking louder than usual to divert the attention from Kelsi.

"How's Karen doing? We haven't seen her for ages?" Taylor remarked.

"Why is everyone so concerned with Karen? Is that all you care about" Ryan burst out, feeling his anger well up inside him. "She had to work ok? She had to work". He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry" Taylor said feeling guilty. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

"Don't worry Tay. It's a touchy subject" Sharpay said patting her arm.

"_Is _she working?" Taylor asked, concerned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm as much in the dark as you. I'm hoping he'll talk when he's ready". She smiled, sitting on the edge of one of her large leather arm chairs.

"What a weird day this had turned out to be" she thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

**A/n**

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! Please R + R and ****and**** give me your thoughts. If you're the 100****th**** reviewer, you'll be able to pick some names for me to be used later on in the story. I'll message you if it's you! **

**Thank-you for reading**

**Love and hugs as always**

**Hutton 207 **

**X**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Reality

**Chapter 16**

**Reality **

"Ryan?" Sharpay called after him. She watched him storm up the stairs.

"Would you mind if I go and speak to him?" Kelsi asked sheepishly, getting up from where she had seated herself on the couch.

"Go right ahead" Sharpay smiled. "I guess he's gone to his room. Head up the stairs and it's the third door on your right".

"Thanks" Kelsi smiled shly. As she got up, she instinctively placed her hand on her stomach, almost like she was checking the baby was ok. She closed the door behind her and headed up the stairs.

------

As soon as Kelsi left the room, Sharpay and Gabriella both turned to Taylor.

"I didn't know Kelsi was back in town!" Sharpay whispered, stepping closer to Taylor. "And she's staying with you?"

"And she's pregnant?" Gabby cut in. "Is she still with Jason?"

"And what's with that bruise on her cheek?" Sharpay added.

A wave of guilt rushed over Taylor as she looked at her two friends. "Keep your voices down!" she hissed, looking nervously towards the door to check it was still closed. "I only bumped into her last night.. and well… the situation is kind of awquard..."

---------------------

As Kelsi walked up the stairs, she noticed the family pictures on the wall. Sharpay and Zeke on their wedding day, family pictures with the children. A sick feeling gathered in Kelsi's stomach as she wondered if she would ever have family pictures like that one day. With things as they were at present, she wondered if her life would ever get back to normal. She sighed, putting her own worries to the back of her mind. She was up here to check Ryan was ok, not think about herself.

As she got to the door she hoped was Ryan's, she was about to knock when she glanced and saw the room next to his. The door was wide open and she guessed the room must belong to Sharpay and Zeke's daughter Daisy. She stood at the threshold, peering into the room. It was like the ultimate dream bedroom for any little girl. A fairy wonderland. There was a gorgeous mural of a fairy castle painted onto the wall, with the headboard of the bed in the shape of fairy wings painted in pale pinks and lilacs.

After checking no-one was around, she crept quietly into the room. A multitude of toy boxes lay open around the room, bulging with toys. A large chest in the corner of her room caught her eye. It was full to the brim with children's dress up clothes. Princess dresses, fairy wings and wands were sticking out of the box. A small pink tutu lay strewn on top of the pile. She delicately picked it up and held it up smiling to herself. With the tutu in her hands, she sat down on Daisy's immaculately made bed. The late afternoon sun shone through the window, making the glitter on the tutu glisten like tiny drops of stardust. Feeling a lump come to her throat, Kelsi hugged the tutu close to her chest and closed her eyes, stopping her tears from falling.

"Don't worry little one. Mommy will make sure you'll always be happy" she looked again around Daisy's room before talking to her unborn child once more. She spoke soothingly, lovingly to her baby. "You may not have the best toys, or the best clothes, but always know, you'll be loved". She rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She blinked back the tears which had formed in her eyes and placed the tutu back in the chest. She took a deep breath and composed herself before going to Ryan's door and knocking.

**A/n**

**I hope you like this chapter. It leads into the next one, but I felt it would be too long to post it all together. Please review and let me know what you thought. I felt this chapter was really important for ****Kelsi'****s**** story and for Kelsi in general. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Love and hugs as always,**

**Hutton 207 x**


	17. Chapter 17: Just to be with you

**Chapter 17**

**Just to be with you**

She waited for him to reply, but when she heard no answer; she pushed down on the door handle and went in anyway. Ryan was sitting on his bed, a picture frame in his hands.

"Everyone's worried we've upset you" she said quietly, sitting down next to him on the bed. She looked at the picture grasped in his hands. It was all of them on their graduation day from High School.

"Do you remember what we did on that day?" he said, focusing on the picture. "I remember feeling so happy to be graduating, but so sad to be leaving everyone behind".

She nodded. "I think we all did" she spoke, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Do you remember how we all sat round at our favourite lunch table? We made a pact that we'd all do what we wanted with our lives. That we'd all live our dreams and be happy". He trailed off.

"I remember" she nodded.

"Did you? Well.. are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Living your dreams? Are you happy? I always wanted to see your music on Broadway"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again without uttering a word and shrugged.

"Do you remember how long it took to actually get that snap?" Ryan said, turning his attention back to the picture. "We all kept throwing our graduation caps up at different times".

"Yeah" she smiled, laughing slightly. They then sat in silence for a while Ryan looking at the picture, Kelsi watching Ryan. She looked at him properly for the first time in years. She was almost mesmerised by him. The way he had his hair, his eyes.

After a while, she snapped out of her daze as she remembered why she had come up here in the first place.

"Why were you so cagey about Karen? No-one meant to upset you Ryan. Honestly they didn't" she touched his arm gently.

"I just… i.." he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted.

"Are you guys having problems?"

Ryan took a deep breath as he tried to keep himself together. "I caught her in bed with some guy. I mean, how could I have been so _stupid_ all this time? Thinking she wanted to be with me, when all along she's probably been sleeping with that jerk". He spoke quietly, but the anger and upset were upset were evident in his voice.

"You weren't stupid, it wasn't your fault" she soothed rubbing his back gently. As she did this, he turned to face her.

"Your cheek" he said, cupping her face with his hand and rubbing over the bruise gently with his thumb.

"I'm clumsy" she stated, turning her cheek away, his hand falling from face.

As the sun was setting, the room had gotten darker. Now only a dull light filled the room. As their eyes met for he first time properly since they had seen each other that day, both seemed to have an insight into the hurt and pain the other was feeling. As Ryan leaned towards her, he put a stand of hair behind her ear. She leaned closer to him, taking in his scent. She had always loved it, even in High school. To this day, he still smelled the same. It was a comfort to her; somehow, it made her feel safe.

Before they knew it, their lips had brushed. Both pulled away quickly, hardly daring to believe what had just happened. As their eyes met briefly, they found themselves kissing again, this time more passionately than the last.

After they pulled away, Kelsi spoke first. "We shouldn't have done that" she whispered. "I'm pregnant, I'm with Jason". Tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away furiously.

"I know it was wrong, but it just felt so.. soo.."

"Right" She breathed, grasping his hand. She felt a warm glow swell inside her, like a flame reignighting. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time. Even with all she was going through with Jason, Ryan made her feel safe. It _did_ feel right, for the first time in what felt like years, she felt content.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Please, please let me know your thoughts! Good or bad. I love to read your ****reviews :D**

**Love to you all**

**Hutton 207 **


	18. Chapter 18: Strawberries are so sweet

**Chapter 18**

**------------**

**A/N This chapter is especially dedicated to ****natalie456**** who requested some Troy and Bella time so I dedicate this chapter to you! ****Enjoy :D**

**------------**

**Strawberries are so**** sweet **

Since Bella had been adopted by Troy and Gabriella, her bond with Gabriella was strong but with Troy, there was still a distance between them.

"It's like she's got this wall around her – I can't seem to break through" Troy sighed, leaning on the sideboard in the laundry room. Gabriella was folding the laundry into a basket, as she listened to Troy.

"You remember what the social worker said to us" she soothed. "Her relationship with her birth father was awful. Goodness knows what happened in her past. Remember that time I was at the mall with Sharpay and Bella started telling Daisy how she was stupid? He had told that to her and a whole lot more I guess".

"I'm not him though!" Troy retorted, exasperated. "Surely she knows I would never do anything to hurt her! I've been nothing but nice to her and she still rejects me. I just wish I knew how I could break down this wall that seems to be between us".

"Maybe that's part of the problem" she said, loading a load of Bella's clothes into the Washer dryer.

"What's part of the problem? Me trying to be a dad to her?" he said, his voice rising.

"Course not Troy" she said, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. "I just mean maybe you're trying _too _hard. Maybe breaking down the wall isn't the answer"

"So you are saying I shouldn't try and be her dad?" he said, his voice rising again.

"Will you just stop?" She said, taking both his hands. "There's no need to get so mad. Of course I want you to be here Dad. And if you had just let me finish what I was saying.."

"Sorry" he said , his voice noticeably calmer. He kissed her, his hands on her back, pulling her towards him. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head before kissing her again.

"Maybe you breaking down the wall she's built up _is_ too much. But I'm not saying don't be her Dad. I was thinking, maybe it would be better starting with the small things. Maybe her wall has to be taken down brick by brick?"

"Ah. I see what you were trying to say. Sorry about my little outburst. It just gets me down you know.. "

"I know honey. It will get better with time though" she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe I'll take Bella out after school? Go get ice-cream or something?"

"I'm sure she'd love it" Gabriella smiled.

---------------------

"How about we go get ice-cream?" Troy suggested as Bella came into the Kitchen declaring she was hungry.

"Is mommy coming too?" Bella asked, her thumb immediately drawn up to her mouth.

"Nu-uh. Mommy's going to the gym with Sharpay sweetie" Gabriella said, coming into the kitchen and pulling a hoodie over her head.

"You'll miss out on the ice-cream though" Bella said, walking over to her Mommy and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Why don't you take the camera and get some pictures for me?" she suggested, hugging Bella back before grabbing her water bottle from the fridge. She heard a horn toot from outside.

"Sharpay's here. I'll see you later. I have my cell" she said pointedly to Troy as she kissed him.

"Love you both" she said, kissing Bella on the head.

"Be safe Mommy" Bella said, sounding more like her Mother than her daughter.

"Mommy's always safe" she said, kissing her again and heading out the door.

-------

"So, how about that ice-cream them?"

"Can Lucy come too?"

Troy had so wanted this to be a father-daughter bonding trip, he felt pretty disappointed Bella wanted one of her friends to come along. "Sure" he said reluctantly.

"I'll just go get her" Bella said running from the room.

"Get her?" Troy said, wondering if Gabby had let Bella have a friend round without even telling him he was minding someone else's child.

"She's ready" Bella said, coming back into the kitchen, a stuffed animal tucked under her arm.

"Lucy's a toy rabbit?" he said, the relief evident on his face. He broke out into a wide grin. 'A stuffed animal' he chuckled to himself.

"Lucy feels sad" Bella said, kissing her rabbit on the nose before hugging it tightly to her chest.

"She is?" Troy asked, handing Bella her jacket.

Bella nodded. "She's never been to an ice-cream parlour before" she sighed.

Troy suddenly remembered what the social workers had said all that time ago when they had first been approved to adopt. They had said that children often put their own thoughts or feelings into a puppet or stuffed animal.

"We'll take the camera like Mommy suggested" Troy smiled, checking his wallet for money.

"I can strap myself in, see" Bella said as she climbed into Troy's Range Rover and into her seat. "Lucy doesn't need a belt, she's allowed to sit on my lap" she said, as Troy set off.

------

It made Troy feel sad to think that even though Bella had been living with them for so many weeks, she still didn't trust him fully. She was always slightly wary around him. It made him feel angry to think that whatever had gone on in her past was still affecting her today. He wanted her to be a happy, carefree little girl. He hoped with time, they would be like any regular father and daughter you see in the movies. Like Bella was with Gabby. Natural, relaxed.

The thought of having to tell Bella a new baby was on the way send chills down his back. The very thought was worrying him. Would she blame in? What if she asks where babies come from. There's no way he wanted to be having_ that_ conversation with her.

--------

When they arrived, Bella's eyes were like saucers at the array of ice-creams and toppings on offer to her!

"Oo look daddy" she squealed, pointing through the glass. "Can I have those pink things on my ice-cream?". She had been pointing to some strawberry crunch crystals – little did she know they were Gabriella's favourite too!

Troy knelt down to her level. "Do you know what Bella?". She shook her head, shrugging. "Today, you can choose whatever you want". A smile broke out across her face as she looked at Troy.

"Really?"

"Really, really".

-----

"What can I get for you sir?" the assistant asked behind the counter.

"I'll have mint chocolate chip with whipped cream please"

"And your daughter?". Troy didn't think he had heard anyone call her that before. He smiled to himself. "Sir?"

"Oh right yeah sorry. My daughter. Bella what do you want cutie" he picked her up, giving her a better view of the ice-cream.

"What does the pink one taste like"? she said, tapping the class.

"Strawberry. We have numbers 1 through 6" the assistant said, pointing to the different varieties.

"What's that mean?" Bella whispered to Troy.

"it means there's lots of types. See? This one has strawberry bits, this one is in stripes. See that one there? With the strawberries in. That's Mommy's favourite"

"Oo" Bella squealed. "If it's Mommy's favourite, it must be real tasty. I want that one please. Number two" she said, looking at the assistant.

"And can I havew those sparkly pink things on?"

"The strawberry crunch crystals?" The assistant asked, scooping Bella's ice-cream out for her.

Bella nodded, getting down from Troy's arms. "Why don't you go pick us a table?"

"That's $7.82" the assistant said, handing Troy his Ice-creams".

"Anywhere?" Bella said, looking at the wide range of tables to choose from.

"Up to you" he smiled.

"She looks so much like you" the assistant said, handing Troy his change. Troy smiled. He knew she couldn't really look like him – after all she was adopted. But he appreciated the compliment. Somehow, it made him feel closer to Bella.

"Thanks" he smiled, walking over to Bella.

"Let's take that picture for Mommy before you eat your ice-cream" he said, pulling the camera out of his pocket.

"Smile"

"Noo wait! Can't you be in it with me?" she asked, holding her hands up in front of the camera.

Troy felt a light feeling in his stomach. A happy feeling."How about one with just you and then one of us together"

Bella nodded at the compromise, a beam stretching across her face.

Troy knew this trip had been worthwhile. He finally seemed to be making some progress with Bella, and neither of them could have looked happier.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Lots of Troy and Bella fluff. Please review.**

**Happy new year ****( Mine**** hasn't been yet but I know some places have had theirs!)**

**Love and hugs,**

**Hutton207 **


	19. Chapter 19: Baby, baby

**Chapter 19**

**Baby, baby **

After Gabriella and Troy had been to the doctors to check everything was okay with the baby, the decided the time had finally come to tell Bella. At the doctors, they had found out she was in fact 16 weeks pregnant.

"Bella" Troy said as he and Gabriella entered the front room where Bella was watching her Santa Clause 3 dvd.

"Can Mommy and daddy talk to you for a minute" Gabriella said, sitting down on the couch and pausing the dvd.

"Have I done something bad?" She asked, looking worriedly between her parents.

"Course not" Troy said, sitting next to Gabriella. He took Gabby's hand in his.

"Daddy and Mommy have something very special to tell you" Troy said, smiling at Gabriella.

"What is it?" Bella squealed excitedly.

"There's a baby growing inside of Mommy. He or she is going to be your little brother or sister" Gabby said, biting her lip, nervous for Bella's reaction.

"A baby? A real baby" she said, looking sceptically at her parents.

"Mommy is keeping it safe in her tummy till it's big enough to come out" Troy said, resting his hand on her stomach.

"How did it get there?" Bella said, scrunching up her face.

"Well…" Gabriella hesitated, looking at Troy, her eyes wide. "Mommy and daddy love each other very much and when Daddy's seed mixed with Mommy's egg, it made a baby in my tummy".

"It's really in there?" Bella said, poking Gabriella's stomach gently.

"uhuh. It's growing bigger everyday" Gabby said, pulling her shirt tightly, revealing her bump.

"The baby has a very special present for you" Troy said, pulling a large gift bag out from behind the sofa.

"For me?" Bella asked, getting excited at the size of the bag.

"it's a baby doll. So you can have something special to take care of before the baby comes. Then when the baby comes, you'll be able to help mommy and me" Troy smiled.

Troy lifted the box out of the bag and handed it to Bella. She looked at it in awe before looking at both of her parents.

Feeling overwhelmed Bella pushed the box away.

"Can I play with it later" she asked, climbing back onto the sofa.

"Course sweetie" Gabby said, kissing her head, worried at her sudden change of reaction.

"How do you feel about mommy having another baby?" Troy asked, hoping Bella would be happy.

Bella shrugged. "Can I watch my movie now?" she asked, her eyes focusing on the screen.

----------

**A/N**

**I know this chapter was quite short, but the next one is going to be a lot longer:D Hope you liked. Please R and R!! **

**Love and hugs**

**Hutton207 **


	20. Chapter 20: When the rain starts to fall

**Chapter 20**

**When the rain starts to fall**

"That didn't go as well as I'd hoped" Gabby said, as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"She's probably just in shock. She'll come around" he comforted as Gabriella let out a long sigh."I might go talk to her after her movie ends" she turned around and wrapped her arms round Troy. She nestled her head into his neck, kissing him softly.

"You know I love it when you do that" he said, kissing her neck.

"Erm.. we'll have none of that sir" she said laughing playfully. "Bella's only next door!!"

"She's watching her movie. Come upstairs, please?" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Troy! No" she laughed."Kelsi is coming over any time now for coffee"

"Well in that case, I may go and see if Zeke wants a round of golf".

-------

"I wish we'd known you were coming back to town" Gabriella said later, while having coffee with Kelsi.

"It was kind of a last minute decision" she said as she looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Gabriella gave Kelsi a small smile before cocking her head to one side. "You're different"

"Well, I am pregnant" she places her hands immediately over her ever growing bump.

"I don't mean like that" she said softly. "I mean, _you're_ different. You seen soo" she tried to search for the right word. "More reserved, so quiet, so introverted. You used to smile so much Kels! I miss your smile"

Gabriella's eyes met kelsi's. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry" she gushed, resting her hand on Kelsi's arm. "I didn't mean to upset you".

"No, no, don't worry. It's the pregnancy hormones. My emotions are all over the place" she paused, looking at the anguished look on Gabby's face. "Please don't feel bad. You're right. I know you are… my life is just so.. urggh" she sighed, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Gabriella wasn't sure if this was Kelsi's way of saying she wanted to talk about things or just a way for her to vent her feelings. She opted for the former.

"I'm a good listener" she offered, taking Kelsi's hand."thanks Gab, but I really don't want to put all my worries on you. You have Bella and everything.."

"Kelsi! Don't be silly! You know you can always talk to me" she coaxed. "You said things aren't going too great.. I take it it's not working out how you planned?" she said, remembering the speech Kelsi and Jason had given at their wedding.

"Do they ever?" Kelsi sighed. "Me and Jason – since his dad died everything's just sort of gone down hill from there really" Her eyes met Gabriella's, who nodded at her encouragingly.

"It started off with small things back when we were living in Milwaukee. His Dad died and he just completely… changed. Every little thing used to wind him up, I couldn't seen to do anything right… anything to please him. I mean, it was okay at first when we just used to shout at each other but then he just sorta..i dunno .. flipped I guess. His tempers got so bad and he started lashing out. I mean, I can't blame him really – if I hadn't have made him mad it would have been ok" she trailed off, staring hard into her lap. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks but she felt better. Talking about it properly for the first time with someone.. someone she knew and trusted.

"It wasn't your fault Kels" Gabby said quietly, resting her hand on Kelsi's arm.

"I begged him to go see a councillor to help him deal with his Dad's death and everything but that just made him more mad at me. Then he lost his job and we had to move back to Albuquerque to live with his Mom". After opening her heart to Gabby, Kelsi felt a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You're staying with Taylor right now aren't you?"

Kelsi shrugged. "I've been there a few days but it's not like I can stay there. I've still got to sort things out with Jason. I haven't seen him since .. " her voice began to crack as more tears welled in her eyes. "Since we had a huge fight a couple of days ago".

"Please don't go speak to Jason on your own. You've got to think about you _and _the baby Kels. I know you have to speak to him but at least take someone with you, or meet him somewhere public"

"I know I must" she said nodding."It's just everything with this.. and the baby and.. "She began sobbing into her hands. Gabriella pulled her into a hug where Kelsi cried on her shoulder.

"When I married Jason, I always dreamt that we would have lots of kids, raise them in a loving home with a big back yard.. the perfect family"

"You still can.." Gabby offered.

"Everything is just so _messed_ up" she said, getting cross with herself. "And then there's Ryan.."

"Ryan?"

"The other night when we were at Sharpay's. Do you remember I went to check on him? One thing lead to another and before I knew it we were kissing…I know it's wrong, I mean we're both married for a start.. but it was just soo " she felt guilty for even thinking it. "Perfect".

"Aww Kels! Ryan" she squealed, hugging Kelsi again. "That's so _sweet_. I always thought you two would have made a nice couple in High school.."

"Some things are meant to be as they say" she said, turning to Gabby. "Once I've talked to Jason.. Sorted things out.. finished with him.. whatever…"

"You're always welcome to stay here Kels. And if you want help getting your stuff from his Mom's, let me know ok?"

"Thanks for listening" she said, wiping the last of her tears. "You're an absolute angel. I know you've had to sit and listen to me talk for ages – sorry about that. but I feel so much better.. Thanks Gabi" she hugged her tight.

"Anytime" she said, hugging Kelsi back."I better be going. Thanks for the coffee and the chat" she smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your day" she said, grabbing her purse and cell phone.

"Call me"she said as Kelsi made her way down the driveway.

"Will do".

As Gabriella closed the door, she felt satisfied she had helped her friend. Kelsi had been one of her best friends in High school and she was glad they were back in contact. As she loaded dishes into the dishwasher, she remembered someone else who could do with someone to talk to. A small someone feeling confused and unloved. A small someone sitting in the very next room…

**A/N**

**Am not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted it in the story so hope it was ok. ****I like the title of this chapter**** "When the rain starts to fall" You can probably guess where it came from:D **

** I have questions for you**** Gabby and ****Kelsi's**** babies**** Should they have boys/girls? Give me your opinions. I already have an idea where I want to take it, and thanks to the 100****th**** reviewer for the names **** but would love to hear your opinion on the sex of the babies. **

**Please R + R, **

**Love and hugs**

**Hutton207**


	21. Chapter 21: Love me for me

**Chapter 21**

**Love me for me**

"Was the movie good?" Gabriella said, moving Bella's toy bunny as she sat down next to Bella.

Bella nodded, turning to her Mom. "The bad man nearly took Santa's job but a little girl saved the Santa and made the ice man warm". She climbed onto her Mom's lap. "He looked a lot nicer as the ice man though" she said, grabbing the case and showing it to Gabriella.

"Sounds like a good movie then" Gabriella said, stroking her hair. Bella nodded.

"Can we talk about what Mommy and Daddy told you earlier?"

"About the baby?" Bella asked, scrunching up her face.

"How do you feel about me having a baby in my tummy?"

Bella shrugged, picking up her bunny and hugging it close.

"Lucy my Bunny is sad" she said, cradling it in her arms.

"Why's Lucy sad?"

"Because her mommy is having a baby too"

"Is she?" Gabriella said, playing with Bella's hair. "Why's she sad about that? She'll get to be the big sister right?"

"Mommies leave when they have a new baby".

Gabriella considered what Bella was saying to her. "Did Lucy's mommy have a baby before?"

Bella nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "When her tummy got big she goed out because she wanted to be happy with a new baby. When Lucy's mommy had the new baby she didn't want Lucy anymore and leaved her with her daddy". Tears were now spilling down Bella's cheeks. Gabriella pulled her into a hug, Bella sobbing against her chest. She soothed Bella, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm not going anywhere baby B. Even when the new baby comes, I'll still be here with you and daddy, and the new baby. And even when the new baby comes, I'll love you just as much, daddy too". Bella, who's sobbing has now subsided into uneven sniffles looked at Gabriella.

"But I didn't come from you tummy" she said, touching it gently.

"Do you remember when we came to pick you up to bring you home with us?"

Bella nodded.

"I was sitting in your room with you while you were collecting your things and I told you how there is a special space in mine and daddy's heart which is specially for you?". Bella nodded again.

"When the new baby comes, it won't take your special place in our hearts; No-one else will ever fill it up. That space is just for you!"

"Do you have enough room in your heart for the new baby too then?" Bella said, her voice sounding livelier, more like her normal self.

"Of course. There's always space"

"You must have a really big heart then mommy cos you have lots people in yours. That lady that was here earlier, I could hear her crying and I looked and I saw you cuddled her. You stopped her feeling sad. You made her feel happy again. Is there a space in your heart for her? ". She was looking at Gabriella, a curious look on her face.

Gabriella nodded. "She's one of my best friends. I keep everyone I love in my heart".

Bella wiped her eyes and hugged her Mom tightly. "Did the baby really send me that present?"

"Uhuh" "And you're not going to leave when your tummy gets big?"

"I'm defiantly not. Mommies don't always leave when they have a new baby sweetie"

"My old mommy did" she said, the painful memories causing more tears to well in her eyes. Sometimes they just.. they get confused or maybe they make a bad choice"

"What if you do leave though.." she said, turning away from Gabriella.

"I won't Bella. Promise. Look at Reuben, Daisy's big brother. Sharpay didn't leave when she had Daisy.. and Taylor when she had Hannah and Frankie.. " she pulled Bella close, hugging her tight.

She relaxed into Gabriella's arms, snuggling into her chest.

"Promise you won't leave" she whispered.

"Promise"

"with all of your heart?" she said, looking at Gabriella, her eyes wide.

"With all of my heart".

**A/N**

**Bit of fluff!!**

**I tried to put in a few ****Bella ****type words, '****comed****', '****goed****' and 'leaved'**** I felt so sorry for Bella in this chapter ****I want her to be happy! Ah well. **

**Hope you all liked. Thanks for your baby suggestions before. I know where I am going with that now but if you have something you want to see in the story, leave in your review.**

**Thank-you to those who are ****reading :D****( and**** reviewing too). Hope everyone is enjoying it. Please R and R, new update coming soon,**

**Love and hugs to you all,**

**Hutton207**

**X **


	22. Chapter 22: Tell the world

**Chapter 22**

**Tell the world**

**A/N**

**Before you start reading this chapter, I just wanted to say:**

**Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you**

** for all your reviews ****so far, especially ****for the last chapter:D It had the most reviews out of all ****my**** chapters so thanks for all the lovely things you said. ****I really appreciate it and it's good to know you're enjoying the story. **

**When I started writing this, I never expected people to be that interested or to be into it so it's amazing to see all the lovely things you have to say!**

**Anyway… look forward to your comments, hope you enjoy chapter 22….**

**--------**

After telling Bella, Gabriella and Troy knew they had to tell everyone else before Bella let the news slip. They had gathered everyone at their house to tell them officially about the baby.

"What if they're mad at us? I mean I'm 4 months pregnant and Sharpay is the only one that knows"

"They won't be mad" he reassured, kissing her. "And you didn't know yourself till long ago! Just relax; they'll be cool with it. Trust me" he said, sitting down on a stool at their breakfast bar and pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

"But Taylor.. I should have told her…" she trailed off.

"G! Honestly. She'll be cool with it. If your worried, pull her aside and tell her before you tell everyone else" he reasoned.

She rested her head into his neck, leaning heavily against him. She groaned slightly, worried about how to tell everyone.

They heard the kitchen door creak open, Bella appearing, her bunny firmly tucked under her arm. She looked warily at her parents, seeing Troy's hands resting on Gabby's stomach. She wondered if they really would still love her when the new baby came".

Both Troy and Gabby noticed the glazed look in her eye.

"Family hug?" he suggested, holding his arm towards her.

She walked cautiously over to where they were sitting. Gabriella held her arms out to Bella, who climbed gratefully into them. Troy wrapped one arm round Gabby, one round Bella and kissed them both.

"My two girls" he said, hugging them both tightly. Bella wrapped one arm around her Mother's neck, one round her father's and hugged them both back.

"I love you lots and lots" she beamed as her bunny lay forgotten on the floor. Sometimes she would take great comfort in having her bunny to hold, but right now, in her parents loving arms, she felt safe and for the first time, knew how it felt to love, but more importantly, she was beginning to feel what it felt to be truly loved in return.

-----

Not a long time later,their guests had begun to arrive at the house. They had only invited their closest friends. They had chosen to have their families over tomorrow, wanting to tell them separately.

"She's a doctor, what if she already knows I'm pregnant" Gabriella hissed, seeing Taylor and her family heading up the driveway."Gab! Relax.. please! She doesn't know.. she may be a doctor but she doesn't have laser vision. With those hoodies you've been wearing recently, there's no way she could tell" he could tell his effort to console her had fallen on deaf ears as he saw her pacing nervously up and down. "These pregnancy hormones are making you so paranoid" he said, about to open the door. "At least _try_ and look normal. Please? You look like some .. I dunno.. like you've done something awful and are trying to hide it".

"Chad!" he smiled, pulling open the door.

"Hey man" he greeted, tapping Troy's back as he entered. "hey Gab" he greeted, seeing her standing at the foot of the stairs, her sleeve drawn up to her mouth as she bit nervously at one of her nails.

"Hey girls" Troy said, as Hannah and Frankie trooped in, followed by Taylor.

"Go through… Bella's in the back yard" he said, pre-empting Frankie's unspoken question.

He followed the girls through, leaving Gabriella alone in the hallway with Taylor.

"Hey Tay" she said her voice shaky as she hugged her friend briefly. She was feeling so nervous; she could feel herself shaking slightly.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Uhuh" she said, her voice a couple of octaves higher than usual. "Do you want a drink or anything? I think Troy's making drinks, the others should be here soon.." she rushed out, heading down the hallway ahead of Taylor.

"Gab.. wait" Taylor said, grabbing her hand gently as Gabby turned round to look at her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes searching Gabriella's.

"Nothing.. Nothing's wrong" she said biting her lip before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"If you weren't talking so fast and looking so worried, I _may_ have believed that! But as it is…."

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at Taylor. "I wanted to tell you Tay. I really did. I mean.. Sharpay only found out because I hadn't told Troy and was really worried. I was going to tell you… but I hadn't had it confirmed and then we just told Bella and…" she trailed off, looking at the confused look on Taylor's face.

"Told me what?" she asked

"I'm pregnant" she breathed, tears now beginning to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness Gabby! That's great" Taylor laughed, pulling her friend into a warm hug.

"Your not mad?" she said, pulling away.

"Mad? Course I'm not mad! Why would I be mad?" she asked, unable to take the grin off her face.

"That I didn't tell you sooner…" she trailed off, suddenly realising how unnecessary her worries had been.

"Course not Gabs" she said, quashing her friend's fears and pulling her into another hug.

"But.. I should have told you earlier. I just… with Bella and everything.." More tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Gab.. please! Stop worrying. It's cool. Honestly.." she said, meeting Gabriella's eye.

"Do you how far along you are?"

"It's been like 16 weeks already" she said, grabbing Taylor's hands excitedly. "All this time… I had no idea. I guess with Bella coming and everything.. I overlooked everything else.."

"That's normal Gab. The baby won't have suffered for it" she said, reading Gabriella's mind.

"Are you sure you're not mad that I didn't tell you before? Troy said you wouldn't be but .. "

"Course not" Taylor interrupted, hugging Gabby again as the door bell rung.

"Just got to share it with everyone else now" she breathed, heading to the front door.

------------

When everyone was gathered in the living room, Gabby stood nervously in front of them, her hand firmly gripped in Troy's.

"The reason we asked you all to come today is…" she stopped to look at Troy, who nodded back.

"We're going to have a baby". She watched nervously, taken in everyone's reactions. Before she

knew it, her and Troy were enveloped in numerous hugs and calls of congratulations.

"When's it due?" Kelsi asked, once the congratuatlions had subsided.

"April 12th" She smiled, her hands resting on her stomach.

"No way!!" Kelsi exclaimed. "This little one is due April 2nd. How crazy would that be to have our

babies born so close together?"

"I'm thinking double baby shower" Sharpay smiled, looking at both of her friends. She looked At Kelsi's bump and then back at Gabriella who had now taken her hoodie off, her shirt revealing her bump.

"Are you guys sure your babies are due so close together? I mean look at the size of kelsi's bump compared with yours Gab" she said, comparing the two. "You're a doctor Tay!! Is it just me or does Kelsi's bump look twice the size of Gabby's?"

Taylor looked between the two. "mmm. They do look different. E very baby is different though Shar!

Have either of you had your first sonogram yet?" she asked, her hand now resting on her chin.

"I have my first one tomorrow" Kelsi said quietly. "I'm kinda nervous to be honest" she said as she hung her head. "I wondered if maybe one of you would come with me.." she asked, looking hopefully around her friend's. Before any of them could answer, Ryan jumped in.

"I'll come with you! I mean I missed out on seeing any of Sharpay's. Would be nice to see what it looks like before it comes out"

"Thanks Ryan" she said, a warm glow igniting inside of her. As she hugged him, she saw Gabriella wink at her from behind Ryan's back.

"No worries" he smiled. Sharpay saw Gabriella wink at Kelsi. Why had she done that she wondered… maybe something was going on between Ryan and Kelsi?!

She smiled to herself, seeing the beam across Ryan's face. He looked happier than he had since he had got to her a few days before. Maybe kelsi was just what Ryan needed….

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! It's rather long :D **

**Please R and R**

**Love to you all,**

**Hutton 207**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23: Unexpected news

**Chapter 23**

**Unexpected news **

She seems to be coming round a bit more now" Gabriella yawned as her and Troy lay in bed. They had not long been awake, and were enjoying each other's company.

" By the time it gets here, I'm sure we'll have worked things out" he said, rubbing her stomach gently.

"We gotta stop calling the baby 'it'. It sounds so awful, like it's just a thing.. but it's part of us Troy. When we go for our sonogram next week, I want to find out the sex of the baby" she said, hoping Troy would agree with her.

"I was thinking the same. Of that means we'll be able to think about names too". A large smile was spreading across his face as he let out a yawn and stretched.

"Maybe Bella could come with us? I think it would be good for her to be a part of everything" Gabby suggested, turning on her side to face Troy. They saw their door open slowly, Bella appearing at the door. She climbed onto the bed and got into bed with her parents, snuggling under the covers between them.

"Did you have good dreams?" Gabby said, kissing her head gently.

Bella nodded.

"How about I take my two favourite girls out for lunch when I'm back from coaching ?" he said, referring to the Junior basketball team he, Chad and Zeke coached on weekends.

"How about Loyola's?" he suggested, climbing out of bed.

"On Central Avenue?" Gabby confirmed, trying to picture it in her mind.

"The very same"

"Sounds good. Sound good to you B?"

She nodded her head, enjoying spending time with her parents.

"Don't forget you have Ballet this morning" Gabby said, pulling the covers off herself.

"Can I have my hair in a French braid? I had it like that before and the teacher said I looked like a real ballerina" she asked sitting up. She noticed Gabriella's baby bump protruding from her pyjamas top and prodded it lightly.

"What's the baby thinking?" Bella asked, looking hopefully at Gabriella, expectant of an answer.

"hmm. I'm not sure sweetie. What do you think the baby's thinking?"

Bella cocked her head to one side. "It wants food. How does it eat?"

"There's a special cord that goes to the baby's tummy from inside mine" she said, her hands now resting on the bump. "It takes lots of the good things Mommy eats and gives them to the baby so it can grow bit enough to come out".

"Does it like candy?"

"Not yet baby" she smiled, laughing slightly at Bella's cuteness. "Mommy and daddy are going to go look at the baby on a special machine next week. It shows a picture of the baby on screen and the doctor checks everything is ok. Would you like to come with us when we go?"

Bella nodded, bouncing on the bed excitedly. "Can Lucy come too? She never got to do anything like that when her old mommy had a baby" Bella trailed off. Seeing the sad look on Bella's eyes, Gabriella picked the small girl up into her arms.

"Course she can! Now, let's go get you ready for ballet and you can tell all your friends the exciting news".

--------------

"I thought maybe we could go get some lunch after we've been to the Doctor" He suggested to Kelsi after he picked her up in Sharpay's car.

"Okay" she nodded quietly, climbing into the car beside Ryan.

When they got to the there, they sat nervously in the waiting room. Ryan gripped Kelsi's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Mrs Cross?" A kind faced lady called, heading down the corridor. Kelsi stood up, Ryan's hand still gripped tightly in hers.

"And this is your first Sonogram?" The Sonographer asked, reading Kelsi's notes.

Kelsi nodded as the Lady began to place a cool gel on her stomach.

"Ok, let's have a look and see what's going on in there" she said, moving the transducer over Kelsi's stomach. Ryan squeezed her hand encouragingly."There we go" she smiled, a grainy image appearing on the screen. She moved the transducer over Kelsi's stomach again, while pressing a few buttons on her machine.

"I'll be right back" she said, leaving them alone in the room.

"Do you think something's wrong?" kelsi said, sitting up and looking at the screen. "What if there's no heartbeat?". She was beginning to panic.

The sonographer appeared back in the room, a Doctor following close behind her. They muttered to each other, the sonographer pointing things out on the screen to the doctor before running the transducer over Kelsi's stomach again. The doctor nodded at the sonogapher and smiled briefly at Kelsi before leaving the room.

"Is something wrong with my baby?"

"Everything's fine" The sonographer smiled, calming Kelsi's feared. "Both babies are moving around and both seem to be of appropriate size for their gestation"

"Did you uhhh.,.. did you just say _Both_?" Kelsi stammered, a feeling of shock washing over her.

"Uhuh. Mr and Mrs Cross, congratulations, you're expecting Twins!!"

Before he knew it, Ryan had wrapped his arms round Kelsi, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'll print you off some pictures before you go. Would you like to know the sex of the babies? We're pretty sure we've got it right" she said, looking between Kelsi and Ryan.

"I… uhh…" Kelsi stammered, still in a state of shock.

"Kels" Ryan said, jogging her back to reality.

"The sex? Uh yeah.." she said, focusing her eyes back on the screen.

"We're pretty sure that you're having a boy and a girl. From what we can see, they're fraternal twins".

"What?" Kelsi said, running her head slightly. She was feeling pretty overwhelmed by everything.

"They are not genetically identical" the lady smiled. "Two eggs were fertalized".

"Oh right.. yes of course"

"I'll print you out some pictures while we check their heartbeats" the sonographer said, placing a small trumpet looking shape onto her stomach. A few seconds later, Kelsi could hear a beating sound emitting from the hand held machine. It sounded faintly like the waves which seemed to have a calming effect on Kelsi.

"We'll need to be seeing quite a bit more of you Mrs Cross" The sonographer said, handing a folder to Ryan. "Because you're carrying twins, the risks to your health and theirs are significantly increased. On your way out, it would be advisable to book in for a Glucose-screening test and a pre-natal appointment"

"Uhuh" Kelsi said feeling slightly bombarded as she headed from the room.

"Make sure she gets lots of rest Mr. Cross" The sonogapher said, handing him the print outs from the sonogram.

"I'm not.. I mean.."

"Is there a problem?" she asked, looking at the confused look on his face.

"No, no it's just.."

"Good. As I said, make sure she rests up" The sonographer cut in, smiling to him brightly as he left the room. "Have a good day now!".

As they made their way to the car, Kelsi looked at the pictures of the babies in her hands. She had recovered from her shock and was now able to take in what she had been told.

It's twins Ryan!! _Twins_" she emphasized, climbing into the car.

"So shall we go get lunch?"

"How about Loyola's?" she suggested. "I used to love that place when I lived here before".

"Oh my goodness!! I used to love that place too. Loyola's it is..."

**A/N**

**Did you like it:D I hope you did. **

**Loyola's is a real restaurant in Albuquerque****so I thought I'd add it in!****(For**** realism)! **

**Please R and R. **

**Love and hugs,**

**Hutton207 **

**x**


	24. Chapter 24: Lunch at Loyola’s

**Chapter 24**

**Lunch at Loyola's**

As Kelsi and Ryan pulled up outside Loyola's, they bumped into Troy, Gabriella and Bella. Troy was carrying Bella, with Gabriella walking alongside them, holding a coloring book and Bella's toy bunny.

"Hey guys" Ryan greeted, walking up beside them.

"Hey Ryan! Kelsi! Have you guys made reservations?" Troy asked, walking up beside them.

"We only just decided we'd come here" Ryan said, shaking his head in response to Troy's question.

"You guys wanna eat with us? We haven't made reservations either"

"Sure! Sounds great… if that's ok with everyone?" he asked, looking between his 3 friends and Bella.

With a series of nods, they began to head towards the entrance.

"How did it go?" Gabby asked, grabbing Kelsi's arm excitedly as the others headed inside.

"How did what go?" she said, the dazed look appearing back on her face.

"The sonogram!! Is the baby ok?" she asked, seeing the glum look on Kelsi's face.

"You mean _babies_" she corrected, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my gosh. Babies??" Gabby exclaimed excitedly. "Twins? Wow Kelsi. Congratulations. Did you get any print outs? " she hugged her friend who smiled briefly back at her. Although Gabriella was excited enough for the both of them, Kelsi's lack of enthusiasm was evident.

"Uh yeah, somewhere" she said, searching through her bag.

"Ah my goodness!! Look at them" she cooed as Kelsi handed her the pictures.

-----------

Troy, Ryan and Bella made their way to the table. Bella spotted Gabby talking to Kelsi through the window.

"Why is mommy and that lady talking outside? Is she sad again?"

"Is who sad?" Troy asked, taking a menu from the waiter.

"The lady. The other day she comed over and was crying and mommy looked after her. Is that why they are out there?" she asked as she leaned her elbows on the table to get a better look through the window.

"I don't think she's sad" Ryan cut in, watching them now himself. "We just went to the doctors to check the baby was ok. And guess what?" he said, hoping Kelsi wouldn't mind him telling them.

"She's having twins!"

Troy nodded his head smiling. "That's great!" he beamed.

"_Two_ babies in her belly at once?" Bella asked, incredulous. "Does mommy have two babies daddy?"

"I think mommy only has one in her belly. We'll find out next week though" he said, browsing through the menu.

"I wish they'd hurry up and get in here" Bella pouted. "Mommy is holding Lucy and she's gonna get cold. And she has my coloring book" she folded her arms cross her chest.

"Look B! They're coming now" Troy nodded towards the window.

-------------

Kelsi, who had eaten little of her salad and turned down a desert smiled as Bella ordered.

"Can I have the same as mommy"

Kelsi wondered if one day one of her children would say that about her. She smiled to herself, imagining what the twins were going to look like, what she would call them, how they would act.

She was sharply pulled from her daydream when she heard a familiar voice. She looked across and saw Jason walk in with some guys she didn't recognise. She cursed silently, glancing round Loyola's for an escape.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked, seeing Kelsi's eyes wide and staring.

"I um.. I gotta go" she said, getting up and grabbing her purse.

"What? Wait… what's wrong?" Gabby asked, looking round the restaurant. She quickly found the reason for Kelsi's distress. Jason, who was standing near the door, had not yet noticed Kelsi was there.

"You have every right to be here" Gabriella declared indignantly, cross with Jason.

"I know but.. I just… " she thrust $40 into Gabby's hand. "I'm sorry.. I'll call" she said, her eyes meeting with Ryan's.

As she walked across the restaurant, she almost made it to the door before Jason noticed her.

"KELSI?". He was evidently stunned to see her.

"Jason, I'm sorry" she chocked out, tears streaming down her face. She headed out the door, Jason close behind her.

"Sorry? SORRY? You disappeared without saying anything over a week ago! What the heck were you thinking?" he asked angrily, grabbing her wrist. Paralyzed by fear, she didn't even attempt to pull away.

"I… I"

"You WHAT?".

Kelsi was used to his anger. She had felt the brunt of it many times. He had that same look in his eye he usually got right before he hit her.

"I'm sorry Jason" she spoke, her voice barely audible. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"Too _right _you don't know what you were thinking. I thought you were dead" he spat. "What have you been doing all week? Cos you sure don't look like you've been sleeping rough"

"I was staying with a friend" she whispered, her eyes staring hard at the ground.

"A friend? When you had a perfectly good home to go to?" his voice was getting louder and more threatening as me moved towards her.

"I've been worried _sick_ all week. You didn't even call. You're meant to be my _wife._ Do you honestly expect me to forgive you?" Jason had always been very good at mind games. The bruise he had given her barely a week ago was still visible on her cheek but he acted as if it wasn't even there.

"Jason please" Kelsi begged. "People are gonna start staring". Her resolve to stand up to him had completely disappeared. "You hit me" she sobbed as he let go of her wrist as she reminded him of his actions the previous week.

"You know I don't mean to hurt you Kels" he said, the tone of his voice changing completely. "It was a mistake" he said, brushing her cheek with his hand. "I got mad and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I hurt you. But you can forgive me right?" he paused, looking up at the sky before his eyes met hers again. "If I can forgive you for disappearing and not even calling, you can forgive my tiny mistake right? You know how much I love you. How much I love _us_. And the baby".

As Kelsi took in Jason's words, she saw the apparent hurt on his face and an enormous wave of guilt ran through her. 'He's right' she thought to herself. 'How could I have done that? How could I have just disappeared like that without calling. And the kiss with Ryan. Please say he doesn't find out about that. He's right, of course he is. He didn't mean to get mad.. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not him'.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as he wrapped his arms her. It wasn't in the loving way Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella though. It was more controlled, like he had claimed a possession back. "Can you forgive me?" she said, taking his hand.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my girl. We're a team right?". She nodded, considering his words. "You can't stand out here crying like this. Let's get you home" he said, walking over to his car.

"Home… right" Kelsi nodded.

Without even realising it, she had again, completely fallen under his spell.

**A/N**

**I hope you like this chapter. I feel so bad for Kelsi right ****now **** ! I feel like screaming at her not to go with him…!**

**Please R and R with your thoughts; I'****ll probably ****post the next chapter later today. I'm having so much fun writing this right now!**

**Love and hugs as always,**

**Hutton 207 **


	25. Chapter 25: Choices

**Chapter 25**

**Choices **

Falling back into life with Jason had been easier than Kelsi thought. She knew what he had done to her in the past was wrong but he was sorry and he'd promised her he wouldn't do it again. She had told him they were expecting twins which seemed to have put him in a better mood than she had seen him for a long time. With his Mom away in Long Island, it was just her and him at his Mom's. She wanted had so wanted to call her friends, to let them know she was okay and to see them but Jason had advised her against it. "They turned you against me" he reminded her, as she picked up the phone to call Taylor. "Don't waste my money or your breath on them". He pulled the phone from her hands, placing it back on the counter. It was almost laughable to Kelsi that Jason was talking about 'his money'! He had lost his job and he was making no effort to find a new one.

"Let's watch a movie" he beckoned, taking her hand and leading her to the couch where he sat down next to her.

"Jason. I need to go to the mall" she said, standing up, hoping he would let her go.

"Right now?"

"I was planning on it" she muttered quietly.

"Can't you go tomorrow? I rented this for us to watch especially". There was something in the way he spoke which made her feel obliged to agree with him.

"Please baby. For me?" he asked, seeing the doubtful look on her face.

"I guess so" she sighed, sitting heavily down next to him.

-------------

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The Sonographer asked Gabriella. Her, Troy and Bella were witnessing the first scan of the baby. Bella, who was sitting excitedly on Troy's lap was staring between the screen and her Mom in fascination.

"What's sex?" she asked innocently.

"It means whether the baby is a boy or a girl honey" The Sonographer answered. Gabriella and Troy smiled gratefully back at her. "Shall we wait?" Gabriella asked her eyes wide as they met Troy's. They had discussed it many times over the past week but could not make up their minds as to whether they wanted it to be a surprise or not.

"you can tell if the baby is a boy or girl from that picture?" Bella asked, scrunching up her face as she scrutinized the screen.

"Uhuh" the sonographer smiled, looking expectantly at Troy and Gabriella. "Well?" she beamed. "Bella?" Gabby asked. "Shall we find out?". Bella nodded excitedly at her Mother. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand.

"Ok… let's just click that.." the sonographer muttered to herself as she pressed buttons on her machine. "Ok good" she spoke, turning to them. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bolton. You're having a boy". "A boy? Does that mean I'm having a baby brother?" Bella asked, looking at her parents. Tears were in the eyes of both her parents. Troy wiped his away but Gabriella was unable to stop hers from falling.

"Why are you sad mommy?" Bella asked, a worried look on her face. "Don't you want a boy?"

"No baby. These are happy tears" Gabriella laughed slightly, sniffing as she wiped them away. "I'm happy you're going to have a baby brother".

----

"Thank-you" Troy said, as a little while later they left the room, Bella proudly carrying the pictures of her baby brother in her hand.

"Can I tell Grandma and Grandma?" She asked, skipping along the sidewalk to their car. "And I want to tell Mamar too" she said, referring to Gabriella's Mom.

"As soon as we get home, you can call them" Troy beamed, helping her into her seat.

As they drove home, Bella sang excitedly to herself while Troy and Gabriella discussed possible name choices. Today had been a good day for the Bolton family, and right now, they were all floating on cloud nine.

**A/N**

**In this chapter I wanted to show a contrast between a happy family life and a not so happy one. Hope it came across okay, these things always seem better in my head!!**

**Please R and R**

**Love and hugs as always,**

**Hutton 207 **

**X**


	26. Chapter 26: Confrontations

**Chapter 26**

**Confrontations **

Kelsi, who had been back with Jason for just over a week had barely left the house since she'd returned. He was afraid of her to go out alone he said, because he was worried something might happen to her or the babies but she felt it was because he was worried she would leave and wouldn't come back.

Her mind was completely confused. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or Jason, but she couldn't get things clear in her head. Jason had repeatedly told her how her friends had turned her against him whenever she tried to bring up the problems in their marriage. Had they tried to turn her against him? Kelsi couldn't remember them doing so but maybe she was confused like Jason said. He had advised against her spending any time with them and, desperate to keep him happy, she had gone along with him.

She was almost beginning to wonder why she had thought he was such a monster. As long as she kept him happy, there wouldn't be a row, and if there wasn't a row, there was a good chance she wouldn't get hurt. Right?

----

The fight her and Jason had had last night had played on her mind most of the night. Throbbing bruises on her arm and cheek had kept her awake, let alone thoughts of the fight itself. She had played the situation over and over in her mind and she couldn't see what she'd done that was so wrong. Yes she'd gone out without asking him but he was out and she'd had a doctor's appointment. She wasn't to know when she got home he'd be in an awful rage. She knew he'd had no right to accuse her of seeing someone else; she had a perfectly reasonable explanation for going out and evidence to prove it. But that didn't seem to matter to Jason, he was mad with her and boy did he let her know it! After their fight, Jason had stormed out the house, leaving Kelsi feeling scared and alone.

----

She looked around the dingy bedroom but didn't have the energy to clean it. She had woken up from a dreamless sleep with an awful headache and a sick feeling in her stomach.

Kelsi pulled herself out of head and felt her stomach lurch. She just made it to the bathroom before throwing up. She grabbed a face cloth from the laundry basket, wet it and held it to her burning forehead. After throwing up a couple more times, she crawled back into bed. Knowing this couldn't be good for her or the babies, she called Taylor.

"Taylor?" she asked weakly as she heard someone pick up.

"Kelsi? Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"I think I'm sick" she said, feeling her still burning forehead. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She so missed having her Mom to look after her like when she was young. Somehow, no matter how bad things were, her Mom always made it seem ok. But now, alone and scared she turned to the closest thing she had, her friends.

"Are you at Jason's? What's his address?"

"Yes I'm at Jason's. You don't need to come over though, you might catch it. I just wanted to know what I should do really" she said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Kelsi, you don't sound good sweetie, give me your address and I'll come over"

"But i.." Kelsi didn't want Taylor to see her bruises.

"No buts. I'm coming over"

------

After hanging up with Taylor, she had thrown up three more times and felt awful. The bruises on her arm and cheek were throbbing more than ever but she knew if Taylor saw them, she's worry. Kelsi pulled a large sweatshirt over her head, pleased that she had managed to conceal at least one of her bruises.

When Taylor arrived, she took one look at Kelsi before gasping. Her eyes were drawn to Kelsi's pale complexion and the large bruise on her face.

"Oh my goodness Kelsi! What happened?" Taylor asked, rushing over to her. Before Kelsi had time to answer, another wave of sickness overcame her. She raced to the bathroom and felt her stomach wretch. There was nothing inside of her to throw up, but an awful taste of bile filled her mouth.

Taylor handed Kelsi a fresh face cloth, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back gently.

"You're burning up sweetie" she said, holding the face cloth to Kelsi's forehead. "Come lie down" she said, helping Kelsi up.

Taylor scrunched her face up after seeing the state of the bedroom. Jason refused to clean on principle and things had gotten into a bit of state. "On second thoughts, the couch is probably a better choice" she said, leading Kelsi through. "You must take that sweatshirt off too" she said as Kelsi sat down.

"No, I want to keep it on" she said, an air of panic in her voice. "I'm gonna go find a bowl and a glass of water for you" Taylor said, heading into the kitchen. She left Kelsi alone and headed to the kitchen. She knew if Kelsi wasn't able to keep fluids down, she was going to have to go to the hospital. It wasn't safe for her to be so dehydrated, especially when she was pregnant.

When Taylor went back to Kelsi, she had put the TV set on and was watching an episode of 'Laguna beach'. Taylor placed the bowl and glass next to Kelsi, before kneeling down beside her.

Kelsi took a sip from the water, before lying back on the couch, the throbbing in her head subsiding slightly.

Taylor watched Kelsi for a while before asking the question that had been playing on her mind.

"Jason not in?"

Kelsi shrugged. "I have no idea where he is" she spoke weakly, sipping her water. "We got into a fight last night and he went off. He could be anywhere". She pressed the face cloth to her face, wincing slightly as she caught her bruise.

"Did he do that to you?" Taylor asked, gesturing to the bruise on Kelsi's face.

Kelsi nodded, silent tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to get him mad, he just.." she broke off.

"Where else are you hurt?" Taylor asked pointedly, seeing Kelsi's worried eyes meet hers.

Feeling too weak to argue, Kelsi ignored Taylor's question, focusing her eyes back on the TV screen.

"Kelsi? I know that's why you won't take that sweatshirt off" she said, softly.

Kelsi reluctantly pulled the sweatshirt off, revealing the large bruise on her upper arm. Taylor gasped slightly as she saw it.

"You are worth so much more than this. He shouldn't be treating you like this"

"You have _no _idea what you're talking about" Kelsi said firmly.

"Kelsi, how can you say that? You know in your heart what he's doing to you is wrong. If you didn't, you wouldn't have covered yourself up like that"

Tears welled in Kelsi's eyes. This wasn't the sort of life she wanted to bring her twins into.

She began to feel almost angry with herself. Taylor was right, why had she let Jason treat her like this all this time?

A realisation Kelsi had been denying for so many months hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I don't want to be with Jason anymore" she cried, turning to Taylor. "I don't love him.. I want to but in my heart… I just can't forgive what he's done. I try, I really do but… I can't take it anymore Taylor, I really can't. This is no life for my babies". She sobbed, resting her hands on her stomach.

"You don't have to put up with this" Taylor said, touching her arm gently. "You know you're welcome at mine anytime right?"

Kelsi nodded. "Could I come stay with you? Just till I figure something else out" she said, not wanting to impose herself on Taylor.

"Kelsi, you know you're always welcome. You can stay as long as you like" Taylor soothed, wrapping her arms around Kelsi.

Kelsi got off the couch, and went to the bedroom. After her row with Jason last night, she had packed her things into a bag but had not known what to do or where to go.

"Are you sure it's okay to stay with you?" she asked, as Taylor helped her out the door. "I don't want to make the rest of your family sick.." she trailed off, fresh tears springing from her puffy eyes.

Taylor nodded. "It's fine Kels. And honestly… I think you'll find you'll feel a whole let better when you're away from here, away from Jason. Just trust me ok".

Kelsi nodded through her tears as she climbed into Taylor's car. Although she felt scared that she had left Jason, she felt a strange feeling beginning to well up inside her.

For the first time in as long as she could remember... she felt free.

**A****/N**

**Woooaahh****! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story:D**

**This chapter is quite ****heavy; the next one is going to be happier:D**

** I'm sorry to all the Jason fans but in this story he is **_**not**_** a nice person and I feel ****kinda**** depressed after writing this. I know this was all about Kelsi but at least most of the drama is over for her!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Kelsi is finally free from Jason. ****Yay**** :D**

**Anyways, please R and R, and let me know what you thought!!**

**Love and hugs as always,**

**Hutton 207**

**X**


	27. Chapter 27: Like it is

**Chapter 27 **

**Like it is**

Bella was enjoying going to school. She enjoyed spending time with children her own age and she enjoyed learning new things.

It was early spring that their new classroom project had been introduced.

"We're going to be exploring our past and our family tree" The teacher announced one morning.

Frankie and Daisy, who were sitting next to Bella began to whisper excitedly. "We're going to be looking at not just our close family, but our extended family too" Their Teacher Miss Jackson smiled, looking round at their expectant faces. "Can anyone tell me what extended family means?"

Frankie's arm shot up almost immediately. She waved it around in the air wildly, desperate to be chosen. "Frankie?"

"It means like your cousins and aunties and uncles and grandparents" she said, knowledgably. "Well done Frankie that's right" Miss Jackson praised; obviously impressed she knew the answer. "Ok, so at your desks I want you to start thinking about who is in your family and how they are related to you".

While sitting at their desks, Daisy and Frankie had been trying to convince the other children sitting with them that _they_ were in fact family".

"Her mom is my aunty that means we _are_ family" Daisy sighed wearily, sounding scarily like Sharpay.

"Bella, what about your family?" The teacher said, crouching down beside her desk. Bella shrugged, feeling confused. Should she write about her old family and her new family? She didn't want to upset her Mom and Dad by writing about her old parents. Would they be mad? Would they think she didn't love them? Why had her teacher chosen to do this anyway? It sounded stupid to Bella so she decided that she wasn't going to do it. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the teacher.

"I'm not doing it" she said defiantly.

"Are you stuck? Let me help you.."

"I'm not stuck. I just don't want to do it" she said, standing up, accidently knocking over her chair. Bella could feel her upset and anger welling up inside her. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she didn't want to let them fall in front of everyone.

"Bella? Come on, look, I'll help you write it down" the teacher tried to reason.

Bella's eyes met hers, staring coldly at her. "I said… "She began, sounding very unlike her usual self. "I am not doing it" she yelled at her teacher before, storming from the room and slamming the door.

The teacher, who was visibly shocked by Bella's actions, composed herself quickly before turning to face the rest of her class. "Ok everyone, time for recess" she said, clapping her hands.

When Bella finally emerged from the girls bathroom, she refused to join with anything for the rest of the day.

-----

When home time finally came around, Miss Jackson hurriedly rushed over to catch Gabriella before she took Bella home.

"Mrs Bolton? Can I have a word?" she asked, approaching Gabriella who was standing with Sharpay.

"We'll wait with Bella" Sharpay said, as Frankie and Daisy raced over to her, Bella stomping along behind them. She had a furrowed brow and a sullen look on her face.

"Bella! Come wait with us" Sharpay called, as Miss Jackson took Gabriella to one side.

"There was a bit of an incident this afternoon with Bella" she said, looking at Gabriella nervously. "We were starting a project on our families but Bella got very distressed, and refused to take part. I tried to speak to her about it but got upset and then refused to join in with anything for the rest of the afternoon"

Bella glanced across to where Bella was standing with Sharpay before thanking the teacher for letting her know.

"Thanks Shar. I'll call you later" she smiled as she wanted her follow Daisy and Frankie from the school yard.

"You ok baby?" she asked, crouching down beside Bella and kissing her cheek.

"My tummy hurts" she said quietly, as Gabriella picked her up.

"Miss Jackson said you got upset at school today" Gabriella said as she carried Bella to the car. "Do you want to talk about it?". Bella shook her head as she climbed into the car.

"My tummy hurts" was all she said.

As much as she tried, Gabriella couldn't engage Bella in conversation. When they got home, Bella, who would usually happily play with her toys, laid on the couch, and spend most of her evening watching Disney shows.

Gabriella glanced into the room, watching Bella with a worried face.

Whatever Bella was feeling, she was most defiantly not okay.

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 27!! I can't believe I have posted so many already!!**

**Thank-you to those who are ****reading :D****( and reviewing too). Hope everyone is enjoying it. Please R and R, new update coming soon,**

**Love and hugs to you all,**

**Hutton207**

**x**


	28. Chapter 28: Our last page

**Chapter 28**

**Our last page **

Even though it was 2am, all Sharpay's tossing and turning in bed was keeping Zeke awake.

"Shar! Will you quit all this moving around, it's keeping me awake!"

She let out a sigh before answering.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think we'll ever have another?" she asked, resting her hand over her flat stomach.

"If earlier was anything to go by, I'd say another is probably not unlikely" he winked at her before kissing her.

"shut up" she laughed, slapping his arm gently.

"What?" he defended himself. "I was only saying…"

"Seriously though… would you want another?" she asked, rolling over so she was facing him.

"Is this your way of trying to tell me you're pregnant?" he asked, wrapping his around her and pulling her closer to him.

Sharpay shook her head, resting her head on Zeke's chest, exhaling deeply.

"But be honest though… Would you like another? I know most people say two is the perfect number…"

"Of course I'd love another Shar! And I know Daisy is desperate for a baby brother or sister. That's all she seems to talk about. How Bella is going to have one and can she"

"Yeah.." Sharpay laughed slightly.

"So do you think maybe we could start trying for another?" she asked, rubbing his arm gently.

"You know what they say" he grinned. "There's no time like the present!".

------

Kelsi hadn't spoken to Jason since the night of their row. She knew she had to sort things out with him, she just wasn't sure how. She had agreed with Taylor to invite him over that morning while Taylor would be in.

Kelsi had been waiting nervously all morning for him to arrive. When he did, the first thing he did was hand her some flowers.

"Jason, please… don't" she whispered, holding back the tears. As he followed her through and sat down, Kelsi sat on the couch opposite Jason. They sat in silence for a long while before either of them spoke.

"You remember when we got married? And we made that speech about how we wanted our lives to turn out?". She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears she knew were ready to fall. He nodded, tears in his own eyes.

"How our life together was an open book, our story" he added in, smiling slightly.

"They haven't worked out though, have they?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. "I know we wanted them to" she whispered. "We tried". Her tears were falling freely as she moved over to sit on the coffee table facing Jason.

"We can still make things work" he begged, taking her hand in his.

She shook her head sadly. "We've tried Jason. It just…." She made no effort to wipe away her flowing tears. "it doesn't' work anymore. _We _don't work"

"We can make it work"

"Jason.. after everything.. I just… I can't"

"I'll change.. I've realised what I did wasn't right. I shouldn't have taken anything out on you". He brushed the bruise on her cheek with his hand. She turned her head away, his hand falling limply into his lap.

"I'm sure you can change J. I'm sure you _will _change too" she spoke softly, her eyes locking with his. "Jason I.. I.. " she studied the sad look on his face, saw the vulnerability in his eyes, making what she about to tell him all the more hard.

"I can't be with you anymore Jason""Kelsi please" He begged, grabbing her hands. "I've said I'll change, I'll do _anything_ just please.. don't leave me".

Kelsi let out a small sob. "I'm not in love with anymore Jason". He opened his mouth to reply but she held her hand up. "Jason, I need to say this to you so please just.. listen". He nodded, more tears spilling down his pale cheeks.

"Our relationship began breaking down months ago J. I didn't realise how awful things had become till we moved back here. It reminded me of when we were together in High school and when we got married. How happy we were. Things were so perfect for us Jason. Coming back here though… it made me realise. We've both changed. Maybe we rushed into everything too early.. I don't know but in my heart I knew, I wasn't in love with you anymore. And yes, maybe the way you treated me did play a huge part. I can't be with someone who hurts me like you do Jason. There's no excuse for what you've done to me… there's no turning back for us".

"Kelsi, I know sorry will never erase everything I've done to you but I truly am sorry. I never wanted things to turn out for us like this"

"I didn't either J. But you gotta promise me something…"

He nodded at her.

"Promise me you'll never treat someone the same way you treated me. Promise me you'll get help to deal with your anger and everything with your dad?"

He nodded, smiling sadly at her.

"I will Kels… and Thank-you"

"For what?"

"For everything Kels. For the past 14 years, for making me happier than I ever imagined possible"

Her eyes were clouded with tears and she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll never forget you, you know. All the amazing things we did together, our wedding, High school". They both sat for a while in each other's arms, silent tears streaming down both their faces.

"Our story's over" he whispered, breaking the silence. " We have to shut our book". She pulled away and nodded sadly at him. He got up, wiping the tears from his face.

He turned to leave, but Kelsi grabbed is arm. "Promise me you'll open a new book and start a new story?". He nodded at her. "You too" he whispered, more tears threatening to fall.

"And next time, Don't mess it up ok?". She pulled him another hug.

"I'll always love you" he cried, letting go of her, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, and that it's ended like this, I really am. Friends?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Friends" she agreed, taking his hand.

As the front door clicked shut, Kelsi leaned against it, crying quietly into her hands. She couldn't believe her and Jason were over. After everything they'd been through, everything they'd shared. But in her heart she knew it was the right thing to do.

In her heart she knew, it was time to move on.

**A/N**

**Hey ****everyone,**

**I called this chapter 'Our last page' as it was the last 'page' of Kelsi and Jason's life together as a couple. With Kelsi being a composer it felt right for them to talk about their time together as a story. **

**Did you like the Sharpay and Zeke moment? I felt they were lacking from the story, so I added that in for them. More of them soon ! **

** Did you**** like this chapter?**** Please, please let me know your thoughts! **

**Thank-you to those who are ****reading :D****( and reviewing too). Hope everyone is enjoying it. Please R and R, new update coming soon,**

**Love to you all**

**Hutton 207 **


	29. Chapter 29: All inside

**Chapter 29**

**All inside **

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked a worried look evident on her face as she woke Bella up the next morning.

"My tummy still hurts" she said, clutching it slightly. "Do I have to go to school today?" she asked, burying her face beneath the covers.

"No baby, it's Saturday" Gabriella laughed, pulling the covers off Bella's face.

Bella sat up, rubbing her eyes. "He must be growing big in there mommy, your belly is getting fat" Bella said, poking it slightly.

"I think you're right" she smiled, planting a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Daddy is going to make pancakes for breakfast if you want some?" she asked, brushing Bella's hair off her face.

"Will it make my tummy hurt more?" she asked, climbing out from her covers.

"I think one would be ok sweetie" Gabriella said, getting off the bed and pulling open Bella's closet before placing some neatly folded clothes from the laundry basket inside it.

The morning passed uneventfully with Troy going to basketball practise ans Gabriella taking Bella to ballet.

"Did you have fun at ballet?" Troy asked, as Gabby, Bella, Daisy and Frankie appeared in the kitchen, Gabriella placing some groceries on the counter.

"We learned lots of new things didn't we"? Bella giggled before grabbing Daisy's and Frankie's hand and pulling them towards the playroom. "I got to show you my new bratz limo".

"She seems better" Troy remarked, pulling Gabriella onto his lap. "mmm yeah. She still isn't really eating much though" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. " I think I'll ask Taylor about it when she picks Frankie up".

She got off Troy's lap and began to unpack the groceries.

"I thought I'd have a go at making some fruit smoothies later" she said, placing a variety of colourful fruits into one of the drawers in the refrigerator. "I read in one my pregnancy books that it's meant to be good for the baby".

Troy stretched his arms, letting out a yawn. "You'll never guess what Chad told me this morning" he asked, as he took some groceries from Gabriella and put them away.

"No, what?" she asked turning round to him.

"Apparently, Kelsi and Jason broke up last night. Officially".

"Did they?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"He went to the house and apparently came out an hour later. Chad said it looked like he had been crying"

"So she finished it with him?" Gabriella asked, folding up the groceries bags.

"I think so" Troy said, scrunching up his face. "Chad said Kelsi stayed in her room most of the evening though"

"Thank goodness she's finally rid of him though. No-one deserved to be treated like that do they?"

Troy shook his head in response to her question. "You gotta feel kinda sorry for the guy in a way. I couldn't bare it if I lost you like that. It would kill me loosing you and Bella and the baby" Troy said, wrapping his arms around her as he placed his hands on her belly and kissed her neck.

"Hmmm" Gabriella answered, clearly not impressed with Troy's opinion. "If he was just a regular guy who has lost wife and kids maybe, but he _hurt _her Troy. Did you not see the bruises on her face? And I'd be willing to bet money there was a whole load more under her sweatshirt".

"Woahh" he said, holding his hands up."I was only saying, calm down!"

"Just think before you say things like that next time".

--------------------

"You still didn't tell us why you getted mad at school yesterday" Frankie asked as the girls were in the middle of an elaborate game with their bratz dolls.

"Yeah! You didn't join in all afternoon" Daisy exclaimed.

"I didn't want to do it" Bella shrugged. "Miss Jackson tried to make me do it so I ran out" she said in a matter of fact voice.

"But we're not _allowed _to do that" Frankie said, incredulous. "Didn't miss Jackson get mad with you?"

Bella shook her head. "She made me feel sad and then I getted a tummy ache" Bella said, rubbing her tummy gently.

"Did she make you sick?" Daisy said, wrinkling her nose.

Bella shook her head. "People don't make you sick" she giggled.

The girls played quietly for a while longer before a grimace appeared on Bella's face. She left Daisy and Frankie to their argument about who got to play with what toys and went to find her Mom.

"My tummy is hurting again" she whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes as she found her Mom in the lounge, reading a book.

"Come here sweetie". She held her arms out to Bella who climbed into her lap, resting her back against Gabriella. Gabriella wrapped her arms round Bella, resting a hand on Bella's stomach. She began to rub it gently. "Shh, it's ok".

"Are you having fun with the girls?"

Bella nodded. "But they were asking me why I got mad at school and my tummy started hurting again" Bella cried, more tears spilling down her rosy cheeks.

Gabriella, who had been looking for the right moment to talk to Bella about what had happened at school decided that this wasn't the right time. Instead, she continued to comfort Bella, rubbing her stomach gently.

Gabriella's soothing touch seemed to calm Bella, whose eyes had grown heavy as she sucked her thumb.

"Is it feeling any better?" Gabriella asked, now resting her hand still on Bella. Gabriella could feel Bella's nod against her shoulder.

"Are you ok princess?" Troy asked, coming into the room and seeing Bella layed out on her Gabriella.

"My tummy hurted again but mommy maked it better" Bella replied as she climbed off Gabriella. "I''m gonna go play now".

"Ok sweetie" Gabriella said, watching Bella leave the room.

"Do you think she's got a virus or something?" Troy asked, sitting down next to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him thoughtfully. "She said her stomach started to hurt after the girls asked her about yesterday. Maybe it's emotional?"

Troy nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Do you know what? I think you might be right".

**A/N**

**Here's 29! Please review and leave me your thoughts.**

**Love and hugs as always,**

**Hutton 207 **


	30. Chapter 30: Caring

**Chapter 30**

**Caring **

"We're so going to win our next game. I can feel it" Chad said as he flexed his muscles. He was lying in bed next to Taylor. "You know, this is not a productive way to spend a Saturday afternoon" she commented, although she made no effort to get up.

"Enjoy it while it lasts I say. It's not often we have both the girls out the house and a bit of alone time now is it?"

"I can't disagree with that" she laughed.

"And we've had an enjoyable afternoon right?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Very". She moved towards him and kissed him.

"Do you think we have enough time to enjoy it some more?" he asked her suggestively, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"I have go pick Frankie up at 4" she said as she glanced towards the clock.

"Plenty of time" he grinned.

------------

"Taylor's here" Gabriella heard Troy shout as she loaded some clothes into the machine.

"I'm in the laundry room" she called, soon hearing Taylor appear behind her.

"Hey Gab" she smiled cheerfully.

"Someone's looking very happy" Gabriella remarked, now filling her empty basket with clean laundry from the dryer.

"Mmm" Taylor laughed as she followed Gabriella into the kitchen. "Amazing what an afternoon with your husband can do"

"Taylor!!" Gabriella exclaimed, pretending to be shocked, even though a grin appeared on her face.

"Have the girls had a nice afternoon?" Taylor asked as Gabriella handed her a coffee.

"Mmm" Gabriella nodded, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Is that one of your half yes, half no answers?" Taylor asked, following Gabriella to the lounge where they sat down on the couch.

"Bella's not been feeling too good"

"Has she got that sickness bug that seems to be going round the girl's class?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't think so. She' complaining of a stomach ache though. She's not really eating much either. It's on and off though, it seems to come and go"

Taylor nodded as she sipped her coffee.

"She was fine yesterday morning though. It was when I picked her up from school and the teacher said there had been a problem in class"

"Frankie mentioned something about that last night. They were doing work on their family tree and Bella got mad and ran away, to put it in Frankie's words".

It was now Gabriella's turn to nod. "Bella hasn't mentioned it at all. I was trying to find the right moment to talk to her about it but I don't want to upset her again"

"Mommy" Gabriella heard Bella call from the hall way. "In here baby".

As Bella pushed the door open, Gabriella saw Bella's tear stained face. "What's wrong?" she asked, as Bella walked over to her, one hand on her stomach.

"My tummy hurts" she cried as Gabriella held her arms out to Bella who climbed gratefully onto her lap.

"You not feeling too good sweetie?" Taylor asked, walking over to Bella and crouching down beside her. She placed a hand on Bella's forehead.

"You're not running a temperature" she informed, her Doctor brain emerging.

"Can you show me where it hurts?" she asked, watching Bella as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Does it hurt when you touch it?" she asked, looking for Gabby's approval to check Bella was ok. Gabriella nodded as her eyes met Taylor's.

Bella looked to her Mother before answering Taylor's question. "It's ok baby, Aunty Taylor just wants to make you feel better". Bella nodded, turning her attention back to Taylor.

"No" she answered in response to Taylor's earlier question.

"Would it be ok if I felt your stomach?" Taylor asked. Bella nodded, removing her hand from where it was hurting.

"It feels okay" she said, pressing various areas gently. . Have you eaten much today?". Bella shook her head.

"Maybe having something to eat might help it" Taylor advised.

Gabriella nodded, kissing Bella's head. "How about mommy makes you a sandwich?".

Bella nodded. "Can I have peanut butter and Jelly?".

"Course you can baby" Gabriella said, moving Bella's hair from her eyes.

"When did your tummy start hurting?" Taylor asked, still crouching down in front of Bella.

"At school"

"Does it hurt all the time?"

Bella shook her head. "Only sometimes"

"Ok sweetie. Well-done for being a brave girl. Your stomach will be just fine" Taylor smiled, getting up.

"Why don't go you play with Daisy and Frankie before they go home while mommy makes you a sandwich" Gabriella suggested, lifting Bella from her lap.

Gabriella headed to the kitchen, Taylor at her side. "She came in earlier and said it was hurting after the girls had asked her why she got cross at school".

Taylor nodded. "I think her stomach ache is probably due to her emotions rather than a physical problem. You often find with children who are adopted that they do not know how to deal with their feelings well, or have never been shown how to express their feelings so they express through other means. In Bella's case, she is suffering physical pain"

"Troy and I had wondered if it might be emotional"

"The best thing you can do is talk to Bella about how she feels and let her know it's ok to feel sad,angry or worried etc and that it's okay to talk about how she feels".

"Anyone would think you were a doctor!" Gabriella laughed as she made Bella's sandwich.

"Speaking of Doctors, how's that little man doing?" she asked, nodding her head towards Gabriella's stomach.

"Getting bigger by the day". Talking about babies made Gabriella think of Kelsi.

"How's Kelsi doing? Troy said her and Jason split up yesterday?"

Taylor nodded sadly. "She seems okay. Very quiet though".

"I thought I might come over and see her later or tomorrow or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, anytime" Taylor smiled.

------------------

"Can I sleep in bed with you tonight?" Bella asked, appearing at the side of her parents' bed. There was a storm raging outside, the rain lashing against the windows. Gabriella has just got off the phone to Troy who was away for the night.

Gabriella nodded, pulling back the covers as Bella climbed in. Bella pulled the covers up so they were tucked just under her chin.

"Do you want to tell Mommy what happened at school yesterday?".

Bella stayed silent, closing her eyes. Gabriella moved the hair off Bella's face before kissing her forehead.

"Bella, it's okay to feel upset or angry. Sometimes things make us feel worried or confused and we're not sure what to do. Sometimes when we feel that way, it can help to talk about how we're feeling or maybe just to have a good cuddle and a cry "

Bella lay listening to the rain outside, before finally finding her voice.

"I didn't know what to do" she whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"About what B?"

"Miss Jackson said we had to do a tree of our family but I didn't know if I was meant to put my old mommy and daddy on too"

"Of course. Family doesn't just have to be who we live with; it's who we have in our hearts".

Bella nodded, as Gabriella rested her hand gently on Bella's stomach. "How is your stomach feeling tonight sweetie?". Bella rested her hand on top of her Mom's as Gabriella rubbed her stomach gently. "It's feeling better" she said, smiling slightly. This was quickly replaced with a look of confusion.

"Do you think my old mommy ever thinks about me?" Bella asked, turning to Gabriella.

"I'm sure she does sweetie"

"My old daddy can't think of me because he went to a special place called Heaven". She paused for a while, snuggling close to Gabriella. "I still see him though"

"Do you?" Gabriella asked, trying to hide her surprise. She hoped Bella wasn't suffering hallucinations!

"In my dreams. He visits me in my dreams sometimes. He never did before but now I live with you and daddy, I see him when I'm sleeping. He tells me things"

"What does he tell you baby?"

"Sometimes when I feel sad or sometimes when I am scared, he comes in my dreams. He said that I don't need to be scared because I have you and daddy and you'll always look after me and love me. He said he's sorry he wasn't a kind daddy when he looked after me and he asked me if I could ever forgive him. I wasn't sure what forgive meant but I thought it was when you don't be mad for all the bad things people did to you."

"That's right B" Gabriella said, softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I said I did and he said that he was sorry he didn't look after me on earth but he said now he's looking after me from a much more special place. He's looking after me from heaven".

Tears welled in Gabriella's eyes. Hearing the simple words of a child saying something so powerful overwhelmed her slightly.

"You're very special Bella. You know that right?" she said as Bella snuggled close to Gabriella. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Bella, who's eyes were growing heavy.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too baby".

Although Gabriella could never forgive the way Bella was treated, that night as she went to sleep, she whispered a thank-you to him. A thank-you for bringing something so wonderful into her and Troy's life.

A thank-you, for bringing them Bella.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!! Thanks for still reading, hope you liked chapter 30!**

**I am conscious of bringing**** any new ideas/ storylines at this time ****this story will be ending soon. **

**Would love to hear your views on a few things. **

**Firstly, would you like a sequel:D **

**I love writing this fic and I don't want to let Bella and the rest go just yet!!! **

**Secondly, would love to use some of your ideas if I do a sequel. What ideas/ storylines would you like in the sequel?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**As always, lots of love and hugs to all of you lovely readers,**

**Hutton 207**

**X**


	31. Chapter 31: Baby talk and barbeques

**Chapter 31**

**Baby talk and barbeques**

Since the 3 months since ending things with Jason, Kelsi had began to feel more positive about life again. She had been meeting up with Ryan frequently and he had accompanied her to all her doctors' appointments. He was so used to the Doctor referring to him as the twin's father; neither he nor Kelsi batted an eye lid. In fact, he quite enjoyed it.

Any hopes he'd had for reconciliation with Karen has been dashed when he got a letter telling him she was filing for divorce but in the depths of not only his despair, but Kelsi's too, he and Kelsi had found something that had been missing from their lives since High school. They had each other, and by doing that, they had found love.

----------

Gabriella and Kelsi's babies were due in less than a month, so Troy and Gabriella had arranged a barbeque for their closest friends.

"This is probably the last time we'll all be together before the little ones arrive" Gabriella said as everyone relaxed in their back yard. They had all enjoyed a lazy afternoon in the summer sun, enjoying good food and being with the people they loved most. "I know this year has brought many new and wonderful things into our lives and for that, I am eternally grateful". Her eyes rested on Bella, who was laid stretched out on a sun lounger beside Frankie and Daisy.

Kelsi stood up, clearing her throat. She rested her hands on her huge bump before addressing everyone shly. "I just erm.. well i… " she stammered. She looked around at the lovely faces of her friends, and began to relax. "I just wanted to thank you all for being not only the most wonderful friends, but the most wonderful family too. All of guys have been there for me and helped me through some really difficult times." Tears welled in her eyes as she carried on. "There isn't really the words to express how grateful I am to all of you, but thank-you. These two don't know how lucky they are being born into such a loving family" she smiled, wiping her tears as she rubbed her belly. "You're all amazing. I don't know if I can ever repay the amount of kindness you have all shown me but I'm certainly going to try". The smiles radiating from her friends faces told her they understood and for Kelsi, that was all she needed.

"We know you guys have your new babies arriving soon" Sharpay said, getting off Zeke's lap."So Taylor and I have got a few gifts for you". Taylor and Sharpay disappeared into the house.

A short while later, they arrived back. Sharpay was carrying a baby blue moses basket in her arms, filled with presents.

"This is for you" she said, handing it to Troy and Gabriella.

"And these, are for you" Taylor said, as her and Chad handed Kelsi two Moses baskets, one pale pink and one blue. Each was filled with more baby things than Kelsi has ever seen in her life, let alone been able to afford.

Gabriella looked across to Kelsi and smiled. Both women were in total shock, tears streaming down their faces.

"Thank-you" Gabriella whispered, hugging Sharpay and then Taylor.

"This is too much" Troy said, doing the same.

"Don't be silly!!" Taylor said, laughing as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks man" Troy said, shaking Chad and Zeke's hand.

"Hey, it was all them" Chad laughed, pointing at the emotional women stood beside him.

"I don't know what to say guys, thank-you" Kelsi said, hugging Sharpay and Taylor together. "This is just… amazing".

"And there's a little something for Bella too" Sharpay said, pulling a small package, beautifully wrapped in pink paper with a large bow, out of the Moses Basket and handed it to Bella.

"Can I open it?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "Course honey" Sharpay said, as Bella carefully opened the paper. She was stood between her parents, who were sitting either side of her.

She pulled out a small box, opening it carefully. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, with a sparkly "B" on the chain.

"B for Bella?" she asked, tracing her finger tightly over it.

" B for Bella" Zeke said, squinting as the sun shone down on them. "All the children in the family have one, with their initial on"

"Do I get to keep it?" she asked quietly, lifting it from the box.

"Of course sweetie. You're a part of this family right?" Taylor smiled.

Bella smiled as she nodded. Although she'd never really thought about it before, Aunty Taylor was right. She _was_ part of the family.

----

As Bella looked around her family and friends her necklace grasped tightly in her hand, she finally knew what it felt like to be part of a loving family. A warm glow filled her insides as she wandered what was in store for them all on their journey through life, what adventures they would go on and who they would meant along the way.

Of these questions, although she was not sure of the answer, she knew their journey together, and apart would be a happy one, for as they say; _Anything_ is possible.

THE END

**A/N**

**I can't believe it's over already!!! It feels like I just started writing this yesterday!**

**Firstly, can I just say a HUGE thank-you to all of you who have read this story and for all the fabulous reviews you have given me. **

**There's no way I can say goodbye to Bella and everyone just yet, so ****there will**** be a sequel coming soon. **

**Would love to hear some of the storylines YOU would love to read in the next one. **

**It's called**

** "Trust in what you know" and is coming soon!!**

**So much love and so many hugs,**

**Thank-you**

**Love to you all,**

**Hutton 207**

**X**


	32. Chapter 32: New story

**NEW STORY**

**Trust in what you know is up now!**

**Hope you like it,**

**Love and hugs,**

**Hutton 207 **


End file.
